La guarida de la bestia
by KarouMaggie
Summary: Las bestias suelen esconderse para ocultar su rostro. Las bestias se odian así mismas. Las bestias… son eso, bestias. Hermione tan superior, tan fuerte, tan inteligente. Pero tambien tan, inocente, pura e ingenua. Es seducida por Draco y su "oscuro secreto"
1. Chapter 1

Las bestias suelen esconderse para ocultar su rostro. Las bestias se odian así mismas.  
Las bestias… son eso, bestias.

Hermione tan superior, tan fuerte, tan inteligente. Pero tambien tan, inocente, pura e ingenua. Es seducida por Draco y su "oscuro secreto"

¡Hola!

_Ni bien, tomare este long-fic como mi oficial. Comencé otro y seguro mis lectoras y lectores me odian, por tenerlo en haitus. Pero sinceramente mi cerebro no da para más en ese fic. En cambio este, ya tengo todo pensado. Solo habrá un gran problema a mi parecer "LAS ACTUALIZACIONES" soy pésima en ellas y lo hago conforme voy terminando chap, en ocasiones ya los tengo pero se me pasa._

Además por mi problema de migraña, pues me es casi imposible hacerlo :C

Sin mas, posteriormente les dejare el primer capitulo y recuerden que tardare en actualizar; pero NO dejare la historia. Dejen sus reviwes para saber si les interesa. Gracias de antemano.

_**~La guarida de la bestia~**_

-Capitulo 1- El deseo, la necesidad y la ansiedad.  
La miraba desde lejos, la tenía en la mira. Ella seria la siguiente.

El castillo que en su momento solía ser el hogar para cientos por no decir miles de alumnos, ahora estaba reducido a escombros y ruinas. La batalla contra el señor tenebroso había concluido en victoria para el lado bueno. Pero Draco Malfoy, tenía problemas más serios que pensar en eso; que pensar en la sentencia de su familia.  
Tenía un secreto y por ende nadie lo sabía, en una esquina del gran comedor miraba a todas y cada una de las chicas malheridas que se encontraban ahí. Nadie, nadie lograba hacerle erizar la piel. Nadie era tan fino, nadie era tan inocente, nadie tenía el coraje suficiente como para ser un reto. Pero, si había alguien que ni en sus mas locos y estúpidos sueños se imaginaba que podía ser.

La chica castaña, Hermione Granger corría de un lado a otro auxiliando a los heridos. ¡Que suerte fue aprender medicina mágica, con Madame Pomfrey! En ese momento desenas de Medimagos llegaban a las instalaciones para prestar sus servicios.  
Ella sentía la necesidad de estar junto a los Weasley y consolarles su dolor, el dolor de perder a Fred. Pero tambien de estar junto a Harry y consolarle por perder a Remus y Tonks. El corazón se le quebraba pero ella tenia una tarea y esa era no dejar que ocurriera otra perdida se hiciera presente.

Las horas pasaban y aquel chico no parpadeaba, necesitaba a alguien… lo necesitaba, le urgía. Nadie se había acercado a él o a su familia para brindarles ayuda y se mofó con aquello. ¿Quién querría ayudar a una familia de Mortifagos? Bastante bueno era que les perdonaran la vida.

Hermione dubitativa miró las heridas de la señora Malfoy, así como tambien los labios de los tres seres que se encontraban hechos un ovillo entre la multitud de heridos. Cogió unas pociones y comida, se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló frente a ellos.  
El asombro de los tres, no pasó desapercibido para ella pero actuó como si nada. El hambre que sentían los padres de Draco Malfoy pudo más que su orgullo y de todos modos ese orgullo ahora estaba por los suelos. Comieron con un apetito feroz y en completo silencio, Hermione le tendió un platillo a Draco y este miró la comida con asco y luego a ella con rencor. "Estúpida Sangre sucia, ahora te debes estar burlando de mi. No dejare que sigas con eso" Ella lo dejó junto a él y se acercó para limpiar las heridas de su madre, quien pese a todo no puso resistencia.

Se sentían agradecidos por lo que hacia, sin importarle las miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigos, sin importarle que ellos podían mandarla al carajo. Le agradecían que fuera la única que se tomara la atención de ayudarles.

Hermione limpiaba en silencio las profundas heridas de los brazos y piernas de Narcisa Malfoy para luego continuar con su rostro, aquel corte que seguramente dejaría una buena cicatriz en la mejilla de la mujer le daba pena. Su rostro era hermoso, delicado y ahora arruinado por ese corte que para colmo de males se lo había hecho su propia hermana. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-Quedara una buena cicatriz ¿verdad? –la voz… ¡Oh aquella voz! Suave y cantarina pero profunda y decidida, autoritaria y noble a la vez. Hermione sintió un retortijón en el estomago ¡la señora Malfoy le hablaba a ella… una hija de muggles!

-Esperemos que con un buen ungüento desaparezca por completo –sonrió un poco y terminó de limpiarle las heridas- o al menos la mayor parte.

-Mi hermana siempre estaba decidida a dejar huellas –musitó Narcisa. Pareciera como si quisiera aliviar la tensión de aquel momento tan incomodo para los cuatro.

-¡Dígamelo a mi! –respondió mostrándole su brazo donde Bellatrix le marcó "Sangre sucia" Narcisa extendió su mano hasta el brazo de la muchacha y paso su pulgar suavemente en las letras, para asombro de los hombres de su familia.

-Lamento esto. Gracias por venir a apiadarte de nosotros y socorrernos -¿Era en serio lo que escuchaba? Según tenia entendida, Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer fría y distante. Rechazaba a los hijos de muggles y a los propios muggles como toda su familia. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba? Simplemente la mujer se sentía agradecida, ella haría lo que fuera por su familia y la muchacha era la única que los ayudaba ¿Por qué no agradecerle?

-No hay nada que agradecer –una oleada de aire se coló por las ventanas del gran comedor, ocasionando que el alborotado cabello de la muchacha se disparara en todos lados. Su aroma. Draco lo percibió y se puso tenso.  
El aroma de Hermione era fresco, una mezcla de frutas y flores. Era lo que necesitaba, pero joder ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? La sabelotodo Granger no se lo pondría fácil y en cierto modo seria mejor ella. Se odiaban y así no sentiría ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Draco extendió su mano doblegando todo su maldito orgullo y tomó el plato de comida para comenzar a comer.  
-Debe estar helado ya ¿quieres que lo caliente un poco? –musitó mirándolo para después sacar su varita.

-No Granger, gracias de todos modos–comió despacio y saboreo cada alimento con su habitual elegancia.

-Tengo que continuar con el trabajo. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa… ¿Prometen que me llamaran? –Hermione lo hacia porque en cierto modo sabia lo que se sentía ser rechazado y discriminado y aunque ella lo había sido durante año por, justamente el chico que ahora ella ayudaba, no le importaba.

-Lo haremos, señorita Granger –la madre de Draco le regalo una débil sonrisa y ella se marchó. Lucius se mantenía callado, sabia lo que seguiría, lo que vendría para él y probablemente terminara por ser él mismo quien destruiría a su familia. Por todo ese tiempo creía protegerlos y la ironía de la vida era que verdaderamente los condenaba.

Necesito a Granger, la necesito. Esa maldita Sangre sucia es mi única salida, de todos modos no sentiré remordimiento cuando haya acabado con eso. ¡Que tonto he sido! La he tenido enfrente de mis narices y no la he podido reconocer. Granger… esa insufrible sabelotodo, era fina y de hecho demasiado. Era inocente, claro la había visto un montón de veces sonrojarse ante la mirada lascivia de Zabini y Nott. Tenia las agallas suficientes como para ser todo el reto que yo necesitaba. Pero joder, que si seria un verdadero reto… como ninguno.

El castillo comenzó a quedarse vacio poco a poco, después que Hermione ayudara a los Malfoy otros magos y brujas lo habían hecho tambien. Draco no tenía ninguna herida por suerte y ayudaba cuando se lo pedían en acarrear cuerpos de animales y criaturas o de objetos pesados. Tenia que ganarse la confianza de Hermione y por supuesto no le seria fácil, si para ello tenia que hacer aquello ¿Por qué no?

En momentos chocaban sus miradas y lo hacia apropósito pero ella no le prestaba atención, tenia mucho en que trabajar y por ahora aquello no era nada importante. Draco se encargaba de hacer ligeros roces entre ellos, solo para ver si ella lo percibía, esa corriente eléctrica que Draco sabía muy bien que era y que por obvias razones y ella confundiría con un sentimiento absurdo.

La familia Malfoy volvería esa misma noche a su mansión, pero ellos no eran libres de ir y venir a su antojo; les serian asignados un par de aurores para custodiarlos. Y Merlín sabia si fuera por suerte o por desgracia, Hermione y Harry Potter fueron los asignados.

Hermione accedió porque necesitaba el dinero que les seria entregado al final del juicio que llevaría su tiempo. Necesitaba juntar todo lo que pudiese para poder localizar a sus padres y pagar estancia en San Mungo para revertir el hechizo que les borró la memoria.  
Harry no dejaría por ningún motivo que su mejor amiga estuviera en esa mansión sola y aceptó con indiferencia. Ahora debía regresarle el favor a la castaña y cuidar de ella. Ella había arriesgado el pellejo por él infinidad de veces y ahora el lo haría.

¿Cómo era posible que ella, justamente Hermione le pusiera los pelos de punta a Draco Lucius Malfoy? El deseo que tenia se hacia presente con el mínimo roce y no era deseo sexual, era un tipo de deseo que Malfoy conocía muy bien. La necesitaba y ahora ella estaría en su casa, gracias a Morgana ahí tendría muchísimas oportunidades para hacer lo planeado. La ansiedad conforme los minutos pasaban y al notar que no tenía ni la más mínima intención en él, le provocaba nervios y frustración. Pero de todos modos eso apenas comenzaba y aun tendría tiempo suficiente para lograr obtener lo deseado. Para obtenerla a ella._****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salesia: Me emociona leer lo que me escribes, realmente vas captando todo lo que escribo hasta los mas mínimos detalles. Sobre Ro-Ro, dudo mucho que lo meta como "Tercero" porque no me gusta para nada el Romione, ni siquiera para que él sea el malo. Y a petición tuya, NO ocurrió el beso en la cámara de los secretos ;)**

**.HR: Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia :33**

**Yegliht: Igual a ti, muchas gracias por dejarme review!**

**Soteria: Lo continuare y tratare de actualizar seguido ;)**

**BereLestrange: Eso lo verán conforme avance la historia, no te diré porque seria spoiler :D haha**

**Klaes13: Es que a mi parecer, Narcisa no es mala y por eso quise hacerlo así. :33**

**Vaale lagos: Es un poco evidente que no quiere "algo" sino a alguien… en este capitulo verán a quien, aunque en el anterior ya lo dijo. Sera un poco más claro. El "porque" o "para que" la quiere será un misterio aun :D**

**Y bueno, este capitulo es mas largo, espero que les guste lo que hay porque es dedicado a todos ustedes. ¡Gracias por dejarme sus reviews! Intentare estar a la altura de sus expectativas y si no les gusta algo, están en TODO su derecho de crucearme ;)**  
**He aquí lo de hoy….**

* * *

Capitulo 2 –La torre derecha-  
_"Casas que ocultan secretos. Lugares para ocultar secretos."  
_  
Las cosas de los dos chicos estaban listas para ser trasladadas a la Mansión Malfoy, no obstante ellos viajarían por red-Flú junto a los Malfoy.  
No podían bajar por separado y no cabían todos juntos. Se dividirían. Harry viajaría con Lucius y Draco; Hermione con la señora Malfoy.

Manor Malfoy era muchas cosas; Elegante, enorme, tenebrosa, solitaria, de un modo u otro era hermosa. Aparecieron justo en la chimenea de la gran sala de estar. Todos los muebles de ahí eran simplemente hermosos y elegantes.  
A pesar que los dos chicos ya habían estado ahí; no era así como la recordaban y en parte era porque ellos se habían quedado en el sótano y solamente visitaron, por decirlo así, el comedor.

Los elfos aparecieron al instante dándoles la bienvenida y ofreciéndose para ayudar a llevar el equipaje, Hermione se negó rotundamente y Harry lo tuvo que hacer para que su amiga no se enfadara. En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones y tres de ellas eran ocupadas por los jóvenes; en el primer piso había dos y la más grande, la principal, era para los señores Malfoy.  
-Siéntanse como en su casa, pueden estar en toda la casa y hacer y deshacer a su antojo –anunció Narcisa.

-Excepto la torre derecha. Potter y Granger, se su fascinación por visitar los lugares prohibidos pero si hacen caso omiso de eso les juro que los cruceo hasta el cansancio y no me importa parar en Azkaban –Ese comentario hiso que la desconfianza apareciera en los rostros consternados de los dos muchachos –No es nada de peligro, simplemente es mi lugar… me pertenece, la mansión ha sido revisada y si hubiera algo malo no estaríamos aquí.

-Hay magia que puede ocultarse… -musitó la castaña desconfiada.

-Oh si crees que oculto algo, háblales a los aurores y termina con esto Granger –la miró a los ojos y Hermione se sintió traspasada; _desnuda_ ante él.

La noche y el viaje llegaron consigo y todos cenaron en silencio absoluto, a pesar que "ambos bandos" ponían de su parte para hacer más ameno esa estancia. Harry recibió un codazo por parte de su amiga y se levantó carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de los ahí presentes.  
-Bien… hum… verán, esta cena ha sido incomoda –murmuró no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que quería Hermione que dijera- Y creo que para hacernos unos días mas agradables, será mejor que pongamos aun mas esfuerzo.

-¿Quiere ser mas concreto, señor Potter? –por primera vez la voz de Lucius Malfoy, se hiso resonar entre las paredes del comedor. Era muy parecida a la de su hijo pero con una autoridad bien definida, sin dudar.

-Verán. Hoy hemos estado tensos, nadie ha hablado –Hermione se puso de pie para su sorpresa, excepto para Draco "_Insufrible Sabelotodo, que no puede estar con la boca cerrada ni un minuto" –_Lo correcto seria que platicáramos y esas cosas –suspiró con pesadez- para hacer mas amenos los días…

-Bueno señorita Granger, eso estaría bien. Es solo que nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, tendrán que ser pacientes.

-Lo seremos, señora Malfoy.

Dicho eso, se relajaron un poco y subieron a descansar. Para todos, eso seria inevitablemente difícil de llevar.

La noche parecía eterna, los tic-tac del reloj eran desquiciantes pues sabia que cada segundo era importante… era una vida. El viento soplaba de una manera única, el aire entraba por las ventanas de la mansión Malfoy. Ese aire suave le alborotaba un poco los cabellos a una adormilada Hermione.  
La habitación que le fue asignada era muy espaciosa e igual de elegante que la mansión. Pinturas antiguas la decoraban y un enorme closet hacia juego con la recamara. La cama era cómoda y con un bonito dosel para darle un estilo aun más elegante. Todo era de color negro y sus derivados.

La luna llena se alzaba sobre la torre derecha de la mansión. Dos nubes la atravesaban. Luna llena. Noche de lobos. Estos mismos aullaban a lo lejos.

Draco vigilaba la habitación de Hermione desde el balcón de la misma. El deseo volvió a aparecer. Hermione vestía un camisón muy simple y viejo pero no llevaba la parte de abajo del pijama. Era una noche cálida y no creía que hiciera falta. Volvía a constatar su inocencia, la inocencia que emanaba a la muchacha. Dormía con las manos juntas bajo su mejilla y le pareció adorable, se odio así mismo. Él no era digno de aquella inocencia, de aquella pureza, de aquella belleza y aun así, no le importaba porque _tenía_ que hacerlo.

El sol entró por entre las cortinas de la habitación de la castaña provocando una inusual incomodidad. Se desperezó y saltó de la cama. Se duchó y bajó al comedor.

Los Malfoy estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, así mismo Harry. Tomó asiento sin prestar atención y comenzó a desayunar. Un adormilado Draco bajaba las escaleras con su pijama negra y su pecho iba descubierto a lo que los chicos no le prestaron atención. Por el contrario su madre se escandalizó.  
-¡Hijo vístete! –Draco se extrañó ante aquel comentario, infinidad de veces había andado así por lo casa y nadie le había dicho nada- ¡Tenemos visita! Y aunque estoy segura que el señor Potter tambien viste igual en ocasiones, la señorita Granger no. Así que vístete –Hermione detuvo la cuchara con bocado que llevaba a su boca, sorprendida.  
La verdad era que no le molestaba, le daba igual y optó por quedarse en silencio y pensar. _"¿Es que este hombre jamás deja el color negro?"_ Se cuestionó mentalmente y así era, el muchacho jamás usaba otro color y no lo creía necesario.

-Madre, seguramente a Granger no le molesta… ¿cierto? –Harry y Hermione se atragantaron al escuchar aquello, el doble sentido de aquello fue evidente y Hermione se sonrojó.

-La verdad es que me da igual –sacó la voz desde dentro, creía que no podría hacerlo

-Si, claro –El descarado de Draco comentó con sarcasmo y le guiñó un ojo, Hermione no lo vio porque bajó la mirada al plato de cereal.  
El desayuno avanzó con torpes intentos de los Malfoy por entablar conversación, Harry y Hermione charlaban animadamente y Draco los miraba.

Una pizca de celos lo invadió. Esa chica iba ser suya nada más, y aunque no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento (ya ni siquiera odio o desprecio) pero sabía lo que quería, sabía para que la quería. Y le molestaba que ella no le prestara atención y en su lugar estuviera charlando con Harry. Bufó sonoramente atrapando la atención de todos en la mesa. _"Oh mierda" _  
-Solo… Granger, tengo una serie de libros que quizá te interese –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- te los puedo prestar. Y tu cararajada, puedes practicar en mi campo de quidditch atrás de la casa.

-Gracias Malfoy –la primera en hablar fue Hermione. Harry aun estaba en shock por aquel ofrecimiento del muchacho.

-Esta tarde a las siete en mi habitación Granger. Tu cararajada, a las diez de la noche suelo entrenar, te veo en el campo –al decir eso, se levantó y se marchó a su habitación dejando las caras de estupefacción de todos los presentes.

La tarde transcurrió sin acontecimientos, mas que la incontrolable curiosidad por justamente la torre derecha. Hermione se había imaginado cientos de cosas mientras se vestía para acudir por los libros que Draco le prestaría, Harry por su parte no prestaba atención, era cierto que si hubiese algo malo en aquella Mansión no lo podían ocultar ante los aurores y su magia súper avanzada.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el sofá más grande de su habitación, era de cuero negro y muy cómodo. Tenía un libro pequeño entre sus manos y pasaba de página muy rápido.  
A pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar y de todos los defectos que él podía tener, era un chico muy inteligente y era el único que podía, en vano, hacerle competencia a Hermione.

Hermione dudaba si llamar o no a la puerta, quizá seria un error entrar y querer entablar una conversación con aquel cretino. Pero de igual forma era él quien daba el primer paso y bueno, ella para eso estaba ahí. Llamó con delicadeza a la puerta con los nudillos.  
-Adelante –la voz indiferente de Draco resonó desde dentro. Entró sigilosamente abriendo lentamente la puerta. -¿Dudabas en venir? –preguntó sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-No ¿Cuáles son los libros? No pretendo molestar tu lectura, se lo horrible que es… -El chico levantó la mirada de su libro y caminó hacia ella. "_¡Merlín! Sera difícil resistirme…"_

-Granger, tenemos que hacer una tregua… vivirás en mi casa así que no quiero discutir a cada segundo –musitó con voz etérea. _"Ah bueno, gracias por avisarme que no teníamos ninguna tregua… suponía que si"_ –Ven…

-Oye Malfoy ¿A que se debe este cambio? –preguntó deteniéndolo. Su rostro frio se tornó a la confusión, no se esperaba aquello. _"¿Qué no solo puedes decir que si y listo? Pero claro, es Granger la insufrible" _

-Simplemente trato de ser amable ¿No lo puedes aceptar sin mas? –Murmuró caminando a la puerta- ¿Vienes? –Hermione estaba aturdida, su mente reaccionó y lo siguió.

Draco caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su andar era elegante y rápido, caminaba muy rápido y Hermione prácticamente corría detrás de él. Subían una escalinata circular y cuando Hermione pensó no poder mas, llegaron a una puerta de acero muy bien asegurada. No tardó ni cinco segundos en asimilar donde se encontraban.

_La torre derecha._

_"Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa como en esos momentos. El lugar en si, era bonito y concordaba con todo lo demás. Pero era algo mas… no sabría explicar que era eso, quizá que Draco especificara que nadie podía entrar y ahora me llevara. Quizá otra cosa, pero era incapaz de averiguar que era. Malfoy abrió la puerta y chirrido no se hiso esperar. Sin dudas lo que había dentro no era lo que esperaba, aunque a decir verdad, no sabia ni que era lo que esperaba encontrar._

Era un enorme despacho, un escritorio al frente y detrás una gran fotografía de él, se notaba que era reciente. Alrededor de la estancia había libros… de todos los tamaños, colores y grosores. ¡Era su biblioteca! Ese olor inconfundible a pergamino se coló por mi nariz y seguramente tenia cara de estúpida, pues él me miraba divertido desde su sofá.

Aun así comencé a pasear mi mirada en los libros que tenia a mi alcance y eran simplemente increíbles, algunos ya había leído y otros simplemente me parecían perfectos. Draco espero con paciencia mi "tour" por aquel lugar.

Nada me parecía tan perfecto como la torre derecha."

En esa torre no solo se escondía la biblioteca personal de Draco Malfoy, sino tambien su más oscuro secreto. Hermione no se percataba de nada más que de cada libro que la rodeaba.  
-Granger, toma tantos quieras ahora. Cuando los termines podrás venir a sustituirlos, siempre y cuando vengas conmigo. –La voz fría de Malfoy la saco de su ensoñación.

-¿En serio? Prometo cuidártelos mucho –su voz. _"Así que no será tan difícil ganarme tu confianza, Granger"_ Draco sonrió de lado y le hiso una seña para que cogiera los libros que quisiera.

En la habitación de adjunto un reloj de arena avanzaba con calma… el tic-tac de un reloj muggle ahí mismo sonaba por lo bajo. Y el líquido rojo escarlata pasaba de manguerita, en manguerita.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Serena Princesita Hale: _Intentare darles capítulos más pronto para que sepan lo que oculta ;)**

**_BereLestrange_: Al principio si pensaba hacerlo tipo "La bella y la bestia" pero no se, se ha tornado un poco diferente conforme lo pienso. El reloj de arena y el muggle SI son esenciales, y bueno, ya veremos que pasa cuando el tiempo acabe ;)**

**_Klaes13_: ¡Me encanta que me dejes review! Y exactamente así me doy cuenta si les gusta o no :33 PD; Gracias por dejar allá tambien.**

**_Alice Marie Fray_: Nop, no exactamente es eso… PERO, si hay peligro, MUCHO peligro.**

**_Salesia:_ Como siempre ¡me encanta leer tu review! De verdad eso de que captes cada cosa que plasmo en el capitulo me emociona mucho *w* Esta historia empieza por mi pero prácticamente avanza por ustedes y para ustedes así que todas sus ideas las tomo en cuenta ¡En especial lo del beso! XDD Gracias por comentar 33**

**_Katniss:_ Gracias por dejarme tu review y me alegro que te gustara ¡Por favor a los mutos no! PD; Claro que se quien eres!**

**_NaomiRadcliffe: ¡_Bienvenida nueva lectora! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, tratare de estar a la altura de lo que esperan.**

**_ .HR:_ Draco siempre tiene algo que hace creer sus mentiras así como convencer fácilmente. Los celos :33 amo al Draco celoso, así que creo que habrá mas de eso… no exactamente en este chap, pero después si. GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW :33**

_Bueno, pido disculpas por tardarme tanto (Problema de migraña) pero aquí esta el chap y aunque no me convenció del todo, espero les guste (lo re-edite miles de veces) D: ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para postearlo lo mas pronto posible. Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leerlo aunque no dejen review. 33 Un beso y sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo tres.  
_

* * *

Capitulo 3 –La noche es una eternidad-_Eternidad. Nunca sabemos su significado, hasta que cala… y cala en lo profundo._

La noche amenazaba con ser más oscura que de costumbre, ella caminaba por el bosque con las hojas y las ramillas quebrándose al contacto de sus pies con el suelo. Un par de ojos la veía; _la seguía._  
El viento rosaba su rostro y alborotaba ligeramente sus rizos castaños. Se detuvo sin saber a donde continuar, estaba perdida pero le gustaba estar ahí, supuso que seria una parte loca e ingenua. Estaba alerta con la varita aferrada bajo el abrigo y miraba a su alrededor.  
Se sentía _observada_ tanto o más que en la mansión. No había huido, solo había salido a dar un paseo por la parte trasera de la misma, caminó y caminó sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que oscureció y llegó ahí.

La luna no aparecía y eso en parte provocaba más desconfianza y que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral._Una noche para los amantes… o los asesinos. _Ella tenia esa teoría; "Cuando la luna no aparecía; era la noche de los amantes y de los asesinos" Con todo su corazón esperaba que fuera de los amantes porque de lo contrario no quería estar envuelta en ningún asesinato de ninguna parte.

Una respiración se coló por su oreja derecha erizándole aun más la piel y provocando que pegara un grito y un salto. Aun teniendo la varita aferrada no pensó en ella, solo atinó a darse la vuelta y mirar a la persona que le había sacado tremendo susto.

No lo reconoció. Era una figura alta, muy alta a decir verdad; vestía de negro. Una larga túnica ondeándole ligeramente de los tobillos gracias al viento. Y tenia una mascara, una mascara que ella conocía muy bien. _Plateada. _La mascara que oculta el rostro... _de los Mortifagos. _Su corazón se desbocó y entendió que su teoría era cierta; _Muerte. Muerte. Muerte._ Pasó por su mente.

El Mortifago no se movió de ahí para nada, pareciera como si ni siquiera respirara. Hermione no podía hablar a pesar que quería hacerlo, la voz no le salía. Solo el palpitar de su corazón llenaba el pesado silencio.

El cielo poco a poco se fue iluminando de una manera completamente diferente. Las nubes se tornaban rojizas; como el atardecer mezclado con la oscuridad y la luna los empapó de su luz. Estaba en lo alto de la noche y Hermione levantó la cabeza inconscientemente y la miró.

El hombre, porque supuso que era hombre, no se movió de ahí. Solo la seguía observando de una manera que le recordaba a alguien. ¡Claro! Ella lo sospechaba pero no quería dar créditos. "_Malfoy volvió a ser un Mortifago" "Joder, joder, joder, joder."_ Sentía que las piernas le fallaban y no sabia que hacer. Gritar no era una buena opción y de todos modos la voz no le ayudaba en nada. Atacar con su varita, ni siquiera recordó que la traía consigo. Correr, las piernas tampoco eran de ayuda. Ambos se observaron, ella intentaba verle a los ojos pero él era demasiado alto.

* * *

Draco caminaba como cada noche por los jardines de la mansión, su destino era subir al balcón de la castaña y velar su sueño como ahora era su deber.  
Lo presintió, lo sintió en lo mas profundo de su ser al ver la noche mas oscura de lo normal. Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho al ver que la muchacha no se encontraba ahí. _"Granger ¿Dónde te metiste?" _Subió hasta la torre derecha y comenzó a buscar sus vestimentas que había usado como Mortifago.  
Ni siquiera sabía porque había elegido aquello.

La buscó por un par de horas alrededor de los jardines y el campo de quidditch, nada. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte y la olió, su aroma peculiar.  
Entonces la vio; le castañeaban los dientes mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo. Aun y que traía un abrigo. La siguió observando y cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba perdida, decidió ayudarle.  
Oh gran error. ¡No quitarse el traje y mostrarse así! "_¡Menuda idiotez!" _

Nada pasó pareciera como si ambos estuvieran en shock. La luna solo brillo por unos largos minutos y seguido de eso se escondió nuevamente.

La noche volvía a ser oscura y el viento se contuvo como la respiración de ambos. Sabia que estaba asustada, lo podía ver en su rostro.  
¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mostrar su identidad? Supuso que ella ya lo sabia ¿Huir? Si ella lo sabia jamás confiaría en il. El tic-tac del reloj resonó en su mente una y otra vez. Muerte. Muerte.  
No, eso aun no podía ser posible.

Poco a poco fue quitándose la mascara dejando ver su hermoso y masculino rostro. Facciones finas y piel blanca como la nata.  
Hermione sintió como las piernas le fallaban aun más y estuvo apunto de caer, de no ser por esos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron de la cintura, lo hubiera hecho.

Y la miró.  
A los ojos como solía hacerlo siempre en la mansión Malfoy, estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.  
-Granger, no es lo que parece. Déjame explicarlo –murmuró después de un largo rato, tenia que hacerlo porque de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido.

-¡Eres un Mortifago! ¡Malfoy, confiaron en ti! –exclamó sacando la voz de lo mas profundo de su ser. Sentía que las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, se sentía tan tonta de haber confiado en el.

-Dame un minuto y veras que te digo la verdad –Hermione era curiosa, siempre lo había sido y aunque su orgullo era enorme, la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro decidiendo aceptar en darle esa oportunidad. Draco le contó básicamente todo lo que había pasado y ella no daba créditos a aquello.

-¿Por qué ibas a mi habitación? –_"Si, bueno. Había olvidado con quien hablaba. Insufrible."_ Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato hasta que ambos se percataron de que aun la sostenía de la cintura. Se separaron abruptamente.

-Bueno, solo iba a pedirte un libro –se encogió de hombros quitándose la capa- me desharé de esto, es mas si quieres hazlo tu –se lo tendió-

-Bueno –dudosa lo tomó- ¿Qué libro querías? –Hermione desconfiaba y por supuesto lo estaría vigilando todo el tiempo.

-Oh bueno, ya no importa –metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- lo olvide. Mejor regresemos, vas a pescar un resfriado –murmuró caminando con dirección a la mansión- ¿Vienes? –preguntó por encima de su hombro y la chica lo siguió a tropezones. 

* * *

_¿Salvarla simplemente para llevarla a otra clase de peligros? ¿En serio? No puedo asegurar la clase de monstruo que soy, soy un mal nacido pero no elegí esta vida. Fue un maldito castigo por desobedecer a ese maldito, Lord Voldemort. Mi castigo seria vivir con esta maldita bestia en mi interior por el resto de mi vida y en ocasiones me cuestiono ¿Por qué no lo hice? Porque no simplemente acabe con Potter y Dumbledore cuando se me fue otorgada la misión, desgraciadamente el viejo lo supo "No eres un asesino, Draco" ¡Y que soy ahora! Un maldito asesino, un maldito mal nacido que llevara en su consciencia no solo esas muertes, sino todas las que sean necesarias.  
La había visto ahí ayudándonos a mis padres y a mí, la única persona que tenía piedad, la única persona que no me juzgaba y que ahora, de alguna manera, creía en mí. Pero claro, soy lo que soy y todo es fingido, tengo que hacerlo y no lo merezco, el simple hecho de tener que asesinarla ya es demasiado como para que aun tenga que jugarle la pala pasada de enamorarse de esta aberración. Aun sabiendo todo de mi ¿Quién podría amar a un asesino? ¿Quién podría amar a Draco Malfoy? Y yo lo tengo que lograr en ella. –Lanzó furiosamente uno de los tantos libros que Hermione le entregó- No puedo, no puedo con esto –se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar furiosamente, sus hombros se alzaban mientras se repetía así mismo, lo cuan asquerosa era su vida- Maldita sea, Granger no… no te merezco ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Se levantó del suelo y corrió en búsqueda de la muchacha castaña, tenia que obligarla a irse de ahí-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias. Me alegro que te guste.**_

_** Klaes13: Me alegra leer que te has quedado con dudas xD eso quiere decir que te gusta. Gracias por tu review.**_

_** BereLestrange: Si, entendiste muy bien. Gracias por tus buenos deseos ;D**_

_** Salesia: ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes? ¡Me encanta leer tus reviews largos ;D Si, hay alguna forma de que vuelva a la normalidad pero justamente eso se descubrirá con el tiempo y como es obvio solo habrá una sola persona que podrá revertir "la maldición" **_  
_** Hum… puede ser que sea mera costumbre… o no ._. **_

_** LylyanneBlack: ¡Hola, Bienvenida! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review y por darle una oportunidad a este fic.** _

_**~Cabe aclarar que Draco NO es un vampiro… no descartare otras opciones que me han dado ya que este fic va a su tiempo (tengo la historia planeada pero no esta escrito y todo puede cambiar)~ **_  
_** Acepto aportes y tambien respondo todas las preguntas. Lamento la tardanza en la actualización (Ya saben mi problema de actualizar) Justo estoy trabajando en el quinto capitulo y me gustaría leer si les gustaría algo mas de misterio, de humor, de celos… no se ;D este fic es por y para ustedes. **_

_** No los entretengo mas…. ¡Disfrutenlo!  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 –La inocencia de Hermione-

_Uno suele ser inocente… hasta cierto punto._

La miró. Dormía placentera e inocentemente como cada noche en que el chico la observaba desde el balcón, esa noche estaba ahí dentro de la habitación, a unos pasos de ella y necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse más, aunque si bien quería asustarla y obligarla a marcharse, quizás fuera la mejor opción.  
Hermione se removió entre las sabanas de la cama murmurando algo entre sueños, aunque no podía comprender del todo lo que decía.  
Su instinto lo obligó a quedarse ahí observándole *Hazlo, Draco* otra vocecilla en su interior lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación sin dejar de observarla, quería encontrar un solo error. Que ella no cumpliera con algo para poner dejarle libre y no sabia si para su suerte o su desgracia no encontraba uno solo.

_Granger, Granger ¡Vamos, solo un error! _Su tobillo derecho descansaba en su rodilla izquierda y daba ligeros golpes de ansiedad en el respaldo del sofá, ya que ambos brazos los tenía extendidos hacia los lados. Sentía el deseo inmenso de acercarse a ella un poco más para escuchar aquello que murmuraba entre sueños, pero sabía que no podría resistir mucho. Tenia la fuerza de voluntad que prácticamente lo era todo, pero en esos casos, cuando tienes a tu presa frente a ti, lo que quieres es acabar con eso de una buena vez y ese seria su mas absurda estupidez.

Draco Malfoy era fuerte, tenia una fuerza de voluntad impresionante y justo en esos momentos lo demostraba. ¿Quién se puede resistir a una chica que duerme tranquilamente con solo un viejo camisón puesto? ¿Qué prácticamente (no lo entiendes pero sabes) murmura tu nombre entre sueños? La persona a la cual has odiado pero justo en esos momentos te parece inmensamente adorable, sexy y hermosa. _¡Esto me esta afectando de sobremanera! ¿En serio? ¿Granger sexy y hermosa? ¡Es la rata de biblioteca! _Bufó frustrado, se levantó y se arrodilló junto a su cama.

_Legeremancia _Draco sonrió para sus adentros.

_Hermione caminaba deprisa por uno de los pasillos del colegio con su montón de libros bajo el brazo, en su hombro derecho paseaba su mochila que ya a simple vista podría verse tan pesada como si trajera ladrillos en lugar de libros –Draco rodó la mirada ante aquella visión, el sueño que en esos momentos tenia la castaña-  
-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Sangre sucia inmunda! –su propia voz lo saco de su ensoñación ¿Granger soñaba con él? Peor aun, con aquellos insultos que usaban en el colegio. Los libros de la muchacha se esparcieron por el suelo-_

-¡Eres un hurón, desconsiderado! Tu fuiste el que me empujo –se arrodilló para recogerlos. El chico acomodó su ropa mirándola con burla.

-Oh, Impura todas las chicas con las que he estado se arrodillan a hacerme eso –murmuró, la castaña levantó la mirada percatándose de su error. Yacía ella arrodillada frente a Draco en una posición (según lo vieran) nada inocente. *Joder, joder, joder* Pensó la castaña *piensa algo Hermione, piensa*  
-Mira hurón de mierda –se dispuso a juntar sus libros para ocultar el rubor que se expandía por su rostro- no se que te refieres.

-Como sea, simplemente que te quede claro que ni aunque fueras la ultima chica, tendría algún tipo de relación –una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro.  
Hermione en todo momento estuvo apacible, tratando de ignorarlo y así sucedió, Draco se fue enfadado de ahí no sin antes volver a burlarse de ella.

Hermione terminó de recoger los libros y se levantó para luego caminar lo mas deprisa posible hasta encontrar un aula vacía, ahí se sentó en el suelo después de poner un hechizo para cerrar la puerta y otro para que nadie escuchara nada. Ella lloraba. –Jodido Huron –sollozó, las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos miel estaban rojos de tanto tallarlos con el dorso de su mano.

Todo lo que sentía Hermione en esos momentos, Draco lo sentía en carne propia fuera del sueño que tenia la castaña, y no era simplemente un sueño, sino un recuerdo. ¡Que miserable se sentía!

Sin percatarse se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama justo a lado de la adormilada Hermione. La chica se removió y le abrazo el dorso con una mano, prácticamente obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella, Draco se sintió confundido mas sin embargo, así lo hizo, poco a poco se recostó a su lado y Hermione posó su cabeza en su pecho.

El blondo no tenia intenciones de volver a entrar a su mente, simplemente quería observarla y acariciar aquellos rizos alborotados a causa del aire que se colaba por la ventana. Sabia que al día siguiente en caso de quedarse dormido, posiblemente lo castrara por entrar en su habitación sin permiso, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír ladinamente al estar consiente de que era todo cierto.

Draco había pasado la noche mas tranquila que podía recordar, yacía él recostado en la cama de la muchacha con ella misma aferrada a su pecho como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se despertó y la miró, ella aun dormía placenteramente, quería salir de ahí antes de que la leona despertara.

Ni bien pareciera como si le hubiera llamado mentalmente haciendo que Hermione pegara un salto al ver con quien dormía, su respiración se agitó y ante la visión de un chico "casi normal" dormido junto a ella. La verdad era que si parecía un chico… casi.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Draco no llevaba su ropa de antes, sino un simple pantalón pijama gris y su pecho cubierto por una mínima playera interior blanca. Su cabello platinado despeinado apuntaba hacia todos lados posibles ¡Merlín! Hermione se lo comía con lo mirada y Draco se tallaba los ojos con la mano.

-Cálmate no es como si e hubiera violado o algo así, además fuiste tu quien me impidió que me marchara.

-¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien? ¡Estas en MI habitación! ¡Claro que eres un maldito hurón violador! ¡Largo! –Exclamó lanzándole un cojín-

-¡Basta Granger! Es muy temprano para discusiones –murmuró sentándose en la cama con las largas piernas dobladas- Anoche entre aquí para hablar contigo, me acerque para despertarte y me abrazaste, no sin dejar de murmurar mi nombre –se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo "casual"-

-Estas…completamente…loco –murmuró bajando la mirada. Y ahí estaba ese rubor en sus mejillas que la hacia verse tan inocente, tan adorable. Inocencia ¡Y pensar que tenia que ser il quien acabara con aquello! Bufó mentalmente.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Quieres ver mis pensamientos en un pensadero? ¿Quieres que hagamos el juramento inquebrantable?

-No exageres –se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama- vete, tengo que vestirme –musitó abriendo la puerta de su alcoba-

-Eres una maleducada, aparte que te salvo de tus pesadillas… ¡De tu soledad! Me hechas sin mas –su voz era divertida. Definitivamente Draco se lo estaba pasando en grande, Hermione tomo un cojín que adornaba su salita de estar y se lo lanzó en la nuca.

-¡Largo! –murmuró, tambien se divertía un poco aunque jamás lo reconocería.  
Draco se marchó de ahí con una amplia sonrisa que nadie en ese día podría borrársela… o quizá si.

Los días en Malfoy Manor se habían tornado cómodos para los jóvenes aurores –No-titulados- Y para los Malfoy era un poco mas difícil de llevar, toda su vida habían permanecido en una soledad irremediable y ahora contaban con dos huéspedes que ni en mil vidas creyeron que estarían ahí.

Narcissa y Hermione pasaban algunas horas juntas en el comedor, la biblioteca principal o en la sala tomando té. Era increíble todo lo que Hermione aprendía al sentarse a charlar con aquella mujer, tan culta e inteligente, tan sabia y tan autoritaria. Narcissa Malfoy contaba con una interminable lista de consejos para ser una mujer de la alta sociedad, entre muchas otras cosas.

Lucius por su parte pasaba horas y horas en su despacho, tenía tanto que hacer y que pensar como el mero hecho de su juicio y el de su familia. A tan solo una semana de que se llevara acabo y no conseguía ninguna prueba a su favor, nada salvo la palabra de aquel par de chicos. Si, irónicamente el futuro de la familia Malfoy dependía de aquellos jóvenes que no tenían porque ayudarlos.

Harry y Draco llevaban una convivencia un tanto cordial, Draco dejaba que usara todo lo que Harry quisiera excepto lo obvio y nadie ponía objeción en eso. Con eso los mantenía de su lado y sin que se metieran en lo que no les importaba.

Harry y Hermione caminaban por el jardín trasero de la Mansión, charlaban animadamente sobre su estancia en tan bello y lujoso lugar.  
Desde la torre derecha eran, aunque ni en mil vidas aceptado, espiados por Draco. El rubio los veía con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula la apretaba con fuerza. _Maldito cararajada ¿Qué carajos tiene que estar haciendo con Granger? Granger e_s mía.

-En serio Harry, que Malfoy tiene la mas impresionante Biblioteca que jamás he visto –sonreía de oreja a oreja- salvo quizás la de Hogwarts. No se porque esconde aquel lugar, de verdad es magnifica…

-Hermione, como se nota que jamás has ido al sótano. En algún lugar tiene una "bodega", por llamarle así, con toda clase de cosas para el quidditch, e inclusive un montón de cosas firmadas por los jugadores mas famosos. ¡Es el paraíso!

-La verdad es que no se porque nos sorprende –se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Harry le ofreció su mano para retomar la marcha, se habían detenido unos minutos a revisar un rosal- es Malfoy ¿no? –tomó su brazo.

Draco comenzó a caminar por aquel encierro de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Sentía un calor abrazador en su pecho y no deducía que era "eso" Sin embargo, decidió bajar a dar un "paseo" por ese jardín. Sonrió maliciosamente y salió de la torre derecha.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Alksdjaksd Hoy no se ni como empezar. Estoy tan feliz porque en el capitulo anterior hubo mas reviews y eso me hace eternamente feliz. Por eso el capitulo de hoy es un poco mas largo y bueno espero que en realidad les agrade porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño.**

**Intente hacer algo de humor… pero no tengo sentido del humor, de todas maneras lo intente y me divertí escribiéndolo. Espero les divierta.**

**Ahora voy a responder.**

_**Vaale Lagos: Quizás fue un poco masoquista el sueño, pero bueno me pareció prudente eso para que le diera remordimiento a Draco. En cuanto pueda me pondré al corriente con tu fic y comentare ;D Lo prometo.**_

_**Alice Marie Fray: Es lo que digo, si fue algo masoquista. Y si… Draco es un celoso, posesivo incorregible. *w* así lo amamos.**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale: Me alegro que te gustara, es todo para ustedes.**_

_**Midnight rose 08: Me emociona que te guste y les prometo que trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Magnux Bane: Me emocionó tanto leer tu comentario, de verdad. Trato de apegarme mucho a los personajes y evito alterarlos. Sobre las tildaciones, se que tengo ese error y es que mi laptop esta en ingles al igual que el teclado. Se me dificulta un poco pero trato de corregirlo lo mas que puedo en word (lo malo es que no me marca todos los errores) De todas maneras, muchas gracias, tomare en cuenta eso para los capítulos siguientes.**_  
_**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y que haya atraído tu atención es para mí un verdadero honor. :3**_

_**Corone: Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**Danielle Franks: Muchísimas gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado y como lo digo en la mayoría de los comentarios. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por tus buenos deseos 33**_

_**Klaes13: Me alegro que te gustara, y si en verdad tenía ganas de escribir esa escena y mas aun la "pelea" del día siguiente. Habrá mucho Draco celoso y posesivo. En este capitulo se llevaran una gran sorpresa. ;D Besitos de vuelta:***_

_**SALESIA: Bueno hoy te responderé como Merlín manda, porque hoy si tengo mucho tiempo XDD Creo que Draco, como buena serpiente Slytherin y ex Mortifago, sabe manejar muy bien a la gente. Además Hermione, como lo he recalcado, tiene su parte inocente, que le facilita esa labor. (Cualquiera quisiera una almohada como él *Q* haha)**_  
_**Créeme que ya no me parecen raras tus dudas xD me agradan. Normalmente la perfección (a mi punto de vista) esta en lo que NO se intenta, o se "fuerza". Hermione siempre ha sido sencilla y eso le da su toque de perfección. Considerare muchísimo la del Licántropo Alfa 7u7 haha aunque aun me lo pienso porque no quiero dejar cabos sueltos.**_  
_**Creo que en este capitulo entenderán aun mas cosas y por supuesto que les quedaran mas dudas xD (a mi me quedaron) Disfrútalo, gracias por tu laaaargo review *w* me emociona mucho leerte. ¡Besos y abrazos devuelta!**_

_**BereLestrange: No te preocupes, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :3 No te voy a spoilear el capitulo, pero en este encontraran mas información. A mi tambien me gustan los celos de Draco y aquí habrá mas ;D Puede haber un triangulo amoroso… quien sabe. Nos estamos leyendo *W***_

.HR: Me alegra tanto que te guste esta historia, porque es para ustedes ^^ Draco es muy listo y sabe manipular a la gente, he ahí que sepa como tratar a Harry y a la misma Hermione.

**Habiendo terminado de dar respuestas mas o menos decentes a sus reviews, les diré una cosa: Ustedes pueden comentar si les gustaría mas humor (Soy mala, pero lo intentare mas por ustedes) o cualquier otra cosa. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de dejarme review y por supuesto de leerlo. Me esmere un poquito más.**  
**GRACIAS a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Y por supuesto, que aunque no lo ponga en las respuestas, les agradezco infinitamente.**

**Dejando todo esto… Les dejo el capitulo siguiente. ¡Disfrútenlo!**  
**PD; Cruceneme sino les gusta ;D**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5** -Cambios, cambios… ¡Ah y mas cambios!-_

_~Los cambios en ocasiones son buenas, pero… ¿son reales?~_

Draco bajaba las escalinatas de mármol de la mansión, a paso ligero y elegante, con las manos en los bolsillos de su costoso pantalón negro. Draco Malfoy era elegancia pura, además que era natural. Muchas de las veces, uno ve aquello y se ve medio falso o fingido, pero con los Malfoy… o con los Slytherin en general, era demasiado natural y uno se deleitaba la pupila solamente de verlos.

Hermione y Harry lo vieron acercarse a ellos y de inmediato se soltaron, ni siquiera sabían porque lo hacían pero sentían como si fuera alguna falta de respeto. Draco sonrió ladinamente al notar aquello, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le complacía de sobremanera ver como Potter soltaba a s_u_ Granger. Draco era posesivo de una forma imposible, siempre lo había sido y defendía a capa y espada lo que era suyo. Y desde que supo que Hermione Granger, la misma Granger a quien años atrás había despreciado con todo su ser, era la chica indicada, la defendería y cuidaría de todo e incluso de sus amigos. Porque él sabia bien (o eso creía) que solo la utilizaban por ser la mas inteligente y porque de no ser por ella, no serian lo que hasta ahora eran.

Harry miró a su alrededor incomodo ante la presencia del rubio, si bien se habían acostumbrado un poco a entablar conversación o compartir tiempo en las comidas y en el campo de quidditch, nunca lo habían hecho fuera de la mansión en pleno día.  
-Granger, Potter –saludó con una cabezada.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta con nerviosismo, a las hermosas flores del jardín.

Una voz muy conocida, en especial para el Slytherin cortó la tensión que comenzaba a embriagar a los chicos.  
-Hola ¡Muy bien día le deseamos a nuestro querido príncipe de Slytherin! ¡Rey de las mujeres en Hogwarts y todos lados… por supuesto después de mí! –Blaise Zabini caminaba a paso apresurado posicionándose justo a lado de Draco, su vestimenta era igual de impecable.

-Hola Blaise –respondió Draco con un deje de alegría en su voz. Trataba de disimular y lo hacia muy bien.  
Era para el chico, demasiado fenomenal ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en su casa. Desde la guerra no habían tenido contacto.

-Iugh Draco. ¿Desde cuando te juntas con estos leones? –murmuró Pansy Parkinson lanzándose a los brazos de Draco. Y ahí estaba, una de las chicas mas bellas y crueles del colegio Hogwarts. Con su cabello negro como la noche hasta la cintura, su piel de porcelana y sus jeans muggles. _Casi parece humana_ pensó Harry al ver a la muchacha.

-Desde que Granger fue la única en ayudarnos a mi familia y a mi, Pansy –respondió dándole un suave beso en la frente- ¿Seria mucho pedir si los saludan cortésmente? –pidió mirando a los demás amigos que se les unían-.

-Bueno, ya que –el primero en hablar fue Blaise, se acercó a Harry le extendió su mano. Blaise contagiaba de su buen humor a cualquier persona y aunque odiara con su alama a alguien, si un día estaba de buen humor, podría olvidar todo lo malo. Harry estrechó su mano dubitativo, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Hermione. Pero la chica no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Ella revoloteaba por todo el jardín; observando, aspirando el aroma de las flores. Cortando algunas marchitas. El viento provocaba que sus cabellos, los que habían quedado fuera del chongo improvisado, volaron en todas las direcciones. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.  
Quien se percataba de todos aquellos detalles era uno de los amigos de Draco, Theodore Nott la miraba cual si fuese una Diosa.

Pansy le dio un codazo a Draco Malfoy para informarle de aquello, estaba sonriendo y por primera vez, no se veía su cara de "bulldog". Se veía _bonita_.  
Draco frunció el entrecejo y camino hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.  
-Mi querido amigo, Theodore Nott ¿No soy digno de recibir tu saludo? –preguntó posando su brazo en su hombro con mucha mas fuerza de la que necesitaba. Theo se encogió levemente y salió de su transe.

-Discúlpame Draco. ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó avergonzado. Lo habían pillado observando a la chica, seguramente le recordarían eso el resto de su vida.

-Oh, pues ahora que lo pienso de maravilla. Te agrada Granger, ¿eh? –arqueó una ceja, por mas que quería sonar casual, se podía percibir un poco de celos en su voz. Pero él era Draco Malfoy y podría voltear eso en contra de quien quisiera y esta vez quería hacerlo en contra de ese estúpido Nott.

Eran amigos, claro. Pero no podía permitir que mirara así a _su_ Granger. Si no se lo permitía a Potter ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo con el otro cerebro de Slytherin? No lo haría, jamás.  
Theo se puso aun mas colorado ante la pregunta de Draco. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a reír como bobos mientras se daban codazos. Pansy los observaba, con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos cruzados. Blaise y Harry los miraban con las cejas arqueadas.  
Hermione sintió las miradas en ella y levantó la mirada, aun sin saber lo que ocurría, porque se había alejado lo mas que podía de aquel nido de serpientes aun y abandonado a su mejor amigo ahí, solamente porque sabia que él lidiaría bien con ellos.  
-Eh… bueno Draco, Granger es bonita –musito tratando de parecer normal- nada fuera de lo…

-¡Granger! –Draco le hizo una señal con la mano para llamar su atención- ¡Ven! Alguien quiere saludarte –Hermione frunció el entrecejo y caminó hasta donde se encontraban. Sabia que esto se pondría incomodo, sin embargo no le importó. –Veras. Aquí mi amigo, Theodore-me-follo-a-todas-Nott Cree que eres linda –El color de las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron del color del cabello de los Weasley. Theo sintió como la sangre le recorría de la nuca a los pies.  
Los demás veían todo con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordían los labios para evitar carcajearse.

-¡Por Merlín, Draco Malfoy! –Exclamó Hermione-

-¡Yo no me follo a todas! ¡No soy un Malfoy! –se defendió el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos… yo si lo hago, pero al menos nunca he dicho que Granger me parece bonita… -murmuró con desgana Draco-

-No los has dicho ¿Pero si te lo parece? –inquirió Pansy acercándose a ellos. Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¡Que sarta de burradas están diciendo todos! –Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se plantó frente a los dos chicos Slytherin- Ahora mismos se retractan, incluida tu, Parkinson.

-A ver, Granger –la pelinegra se colocó en medio de los dos chicos mirando a la leona desafiante- Yo solo digo lo que es, no me retracto porque no dije nada malo –arqueó una ceja- Y tu Draco, ¿Vas a decirnos ahora si te parece o no bonita?

-Pansy… -musitó el aludido-

-Chicos, chicos… relax, todos relax –Blaise decidió intervenir extendiendo ambas manos y caminando hacia ellos- Nadie le quita el merito a Granger de ser bonita, ni a estas dos serpientes horrendas, de Yo-me-follo-a-todas. Y Pansy, tu tambien eres hermosa –guiñó un ojo divertido ante las caras de todos- no te pongas celosa, princesa.

-Gracias Blaise, pensé que no lo agregarías –murmuró Pansy saltando a su espalda- pero no tendría porque estar celosa, después de todo solo lo has dicho tu –bromeó- Draco ¿Es mucha molestia si nos hospedas en tu casa estas vacaciones?

-¿Por qué? –olvidando aquel relajo, Draco la miró- no me malinterpretes, claro que pueden quedarse… pero todo dependerá después del juicio –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros-

-Después te explicamos –sonrió Pansy- ¡Vamos a dentro, Blaise! Quiero saludar a Cissy –Blaise empezó a correr como si cabalgara-.

Los leones, vieron alejarse al par de chicos con los ojos desorbitados. Era curioso ver como no se portaban altaneros, groseros, amargados… como _casi_ parecían personas normales y corrientes. Pero después de todo, ellos no eran ninguna de las dos cosas.

Pansy y la señora Malfoy se llevaban muy bien, pero para desgracia de Draco Hermione y él ya no tenían mucho tiempo para estar a solas.  
Tenia dos teorías, o sus amigos lo extrañaban o simplemente ella lo evitaba. No quería aceptar la segunda, pues era Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién querría alejarse de él? Si bueno, quizás todas las brujas y magos del mundo, después de que la guerra no era nada agradable hablar con el hijo de un Mortifago, peor aun con un Mortifago.

La noche llegó más rápido que de costumbre, Narcissa estaba feliz de tener mas personas en su lúgubre Mansión. Siempre le habían gustado las visitas, pero ahora por los motivos más que obvios, era mucho más agradable y una pizca de alivio surcaba por su mente. _No todos los odiaban. _Lo había descubierto con Hermione y ahora al ver a los jóvenes amigos de su pequeño, lo confirmaba.

Sirvieron la cena y todos comieron, se podría decir que en silencio pero seria una absoluta mentira. Cuando Blaise Zabini esta presente, jamás puede haber silencio.  
Se lo pasó en grande, haciendo que Theo se sonrojara por el acontecimiento de la tarde, no obstante con ello "Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro" pues Hermione se ponía aun mas roja y nerviosa que el muchacho.

Draco pensaba mientras observaba la escena:  
_ ¡Ya de por si, me lo pones difícil, Morgana, con Potter revoloteando por toda la mansión! ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me mandas a todos mis amigos? Y peor aun al estúpido Nott que no deja de observarla como bobo.  
Las mejillas de Granger se ven adorables sonrojadas y siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar si este imbécil de Blaise no se calla de una maldita vez. ¡Claro! Me gusta verla así, pero no por otro ¿Por qué nadie lo nota?  
Oh… claro que si, alguien lo nota pero no dice nada, se limita a sonreír, la única persona que me conoce completamente. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía una sonrisa de aquel calibre! Parece ser que le agrada verme enfadado, parece ser que le encanta verme celoso… ¡Mierda! Se acerca a mí y joder parece que dirá algo… no lo hace. Me toma el hombro y me hace una señal para salir de ahí. Inmediatamente lo sigo, porque así podre dejar de ver aquella estúpida escenita y no matar a crucios a mis mejor__es amigos._

_El mismísimo patriarca Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy… Mi padre, me dirige hasta su despacho y cierra con seguro. Se burlará, lose…_

* * *

El despacho de Lucius Malfoy, es un lugar demasiado espacioso y elegante como el resto de la casa. Al igual que como pasaba con la torre derecha, nadie podía entrar ahí sin el permiso del patriarca Malfoy.

La pared central, justo detrás de su escritorio, estaba repleta de cuadros movibles. Toda la generación Malfoy masculina. La del centro era de un hombre, como todos, rubio y de ojos grises. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era mucho más viejo que los demás. Con él empezaba la generación Malfoy, aunque eso no era del todo cierto puesto que no se conocía su inicio exacto. Perseo Malfoy.  
Y la última era del heredero y próximo patriarca, Draco Malfoy.

Otra de las paredes estaba repleta de libros, pero todos aquellos contenían historias verídicas de la familia. Muchos otros ejemplares eran reliquias y por conjuros mágicos, solo la "cabeza" de la familia podía tener acceso a aquellos.  
Un gran salón estaba junto a su escritorio, con sofás de cuero negro y acabados plateados. El escudo de Slytherin decoraba las cortinas. Y el escudo Malfoy, aparecía en todos lados.

Lucius tomó asiento en el sillón detrás de su escritorio y le indicó a Draco que se sentara frente a él.  
-Te he estado observando en la cena… -Draco suponía que algo así vendría, pero ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su padre se enteraba de que Hermione Granger le interesaba… y mucho. NO le gustaba, NO la quería y mucho menos, NO la amaba. Pero si le interesaba. Draco esperó a que su padre continuara, aun sabiendo lo que quería. Lucius le daría la palabra y como siempre lo hacia, no lo interrumpiría hasta que terminara.

-Padre… lamento no haber pedido tu opinión para que mis amigos se quedaran aquí. Pansy me explicó que están revisando las casas de todos y como sabes que eso lleva su tiempo –murmuró con voz etérea.

-Comprendo… pero sabes que no es a lo que me refiero… -Era imposible tratar de evadir a su padre, mas lo había intentado al menos.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó con recelo-

-¿Te gusta la señorita Granger? –frunció el entrecejo, su voz demostraba curiosidad. La pregunta era directa y Draco meditó por unos minutos antes de responder.

-Padre, me agrada Granger… y seguramente me dirás que es una locura porque es impura. Pero desde que nos ayudó, yo no la veo de la misma forma –murmuró con voz segura, en parte era cierto. Aunque no de la forma en que todos pensarían.

-No juzgare lo que pienses, ni tu futuro. Me he equivocado y como bien lo mencionas. Ella fue la única persona que nos ayudó. Pero no tomes como pretexto eso, mejor conoce más chicas y date cuenta quien es la indicada –Draco asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que debatir aquello no tendría ningún sentido, mas sin embargo le llevaría la corriente a su padre.  
Le dio permiso para irse.

Pero habia un detalle que ambos habían pasado por alto y que sin duda alguna, la vida se los recordaría de una manera tan difícil… tan injusto.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación. No podía creer el como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Vivía (Aunque temporalmente) en la mansión Malfoy ¡Con su enemigo jurado! Y aun peor… ¡Había dormido con él! ¿Qué nargles le estaba pasando? Ahora parecía que se llevaría mejor con todas las serpientes ¡Peores enemigos! Y Theodore Nott la observaba… mucho.

Podía sentir su mirada en cualquier parte, si estaban en la misma habitación. Por eso trataba de evitar a toda costa estar con ellos.  
Le incomodaba, y no era porque fuera feo o no le gustara. De hecho, Theo era uno de los chicos más guapos y cotizados de Hogwarts. Pero simplemente no, se sentía fuera de lugar.  
Nunca nadie la había observado de esa forma, pero con anterioridad había sentido eso… con Malfoy aunque de una forma completamente diferente.

Aunque jamás lo aceptaría, Malfoy no le incomodaba e incluso le agradaba… pero solo un poquito.  
_¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con Hermione Granger? _Debatió mentalmente. _Malfoy NO me agrada, es solo que estoy acostumbrada. Punto. _Se levantó del suelo y dejó el libro que por más que intentó, no logró leer. Se vistió con su viejo camisón agujerado y se recostó.  
Le costó un buen rato conciliar el sueño, y aun en el mismo… _sintió la mirada_ la que le gustaba y supuso que era un sueño.

* * *

La noche, oscura y pacifica. El viento, suave y helado. Las nubes, se arremolinaban alrededor de la luna.  
Maldita ansiedad. Malditas ganas de que ese reloj llegue a su fin de una vez por todas. Eso, era lo que deseaba con su corazón Draco.  
Sabía que no soportaría ver a Hermione enamorada de él y ¿Por qué maldita sea tenia que ser así? Se sentía la peor escoria de la vida.  
_  
Camino por los jardines de la mansión, ya es hora de ir a cuidar y vigilar, sobre todo, a Granger. Aunque ahora, no estoy de buen humor. El maldito día con Theo no me puso nada contento. Y es que una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza me dice que es una mejor opción para ella y supongo que eso es lo que mas me enfada. Yo soy una maldita bestia, aunque odie reconocerlo.  
Le haré un daño irreparable, Theo solo puede romperle el corazón… pero yo ¿yo? ¡Yo le quitare la vida! Y simplemente para salvar mi maldito trasero. Aunque eso de "Salvar" es más irónico que nada, para los que creen en el infierno.  
Yo creo, y se que por matar… iré directamente ahí. Le doy un golpe a una estatua de bronce que "se atraviesa en mi camino" Claro, soy Draco Malfoy y yo, jamás tengo la culpa de nada.  
Ruedo la mirada ante los comentarios estúpidos que aparecen en mi mente._

* * *

El balcón de la habitación de Granger, como de costumbre esta abierto y nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarle ¿Por qué lo deja así? Es una buena cuestión, pero seguramente me contestaría con otra pregunta ¡Insufrible será siempre! Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír de lado y hasta yo pienso que soy un tonto.

Subo saltando hasta el balcón y me quedo sentado ahí, justo donde siempre y comienzo a observarla, casi sin parpadear. Granger duerme con su viejo camisón y me obligo a mi mismo a memorizar que debo regalarle un pijama. Seguramente me la aventaría por "mi rostro huronesco" se que le gusta pelear conmigo y lo note el día que pase la noche con ella. Maldita sea, no quiero… no quiero enamorarme de ella, ¡Ni de ninguna otra! Yo no tengo corazón… eso me lo dijo Voldemort el día que dejó caer la maldición sobre mi.  
Tú nunca más volverás a tener un corazón. Deberás matar y matar, chica tras chica, hasta encontrar a la indicada. Misma que deberá estar perdidamente enamorada de ti y al final… darás el golpe de gracia. La "indicada" la reconocerás, su pureza, su nobleza, su belleza… algo que te será difícil sacrificar. Lo tendrás que hacer, porque TU no la mereces. TU no mereces ser feliz. Aun tengo esas palabras en mi mente y el coraje que sentí en esos momentos se hace presente ahora, quiero matar… quiero matarlo a él pero no esta aquí… tengo que hacer algo.

Entro en la habitación de Granger sin importarme el hacer ruido ¡Necesito Pelear con ella! Eso ayudara.  
Oh y la suerte esta de mi lado. Granger despierta sobresaltada, su corazón esta desbocado, lo se porque puedo escuchar los golpes en su pecho. Tengo oído astuto.

La pelea se me viene encima y eso me hace sonreír descaradamente...

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruidos en su alcoba, el corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho al mirar la sombra a los pies de su cama. No obstante a los segundos su rostro se transformó en ira pura al ver a Draco ahí parado, sonriendo descaradamente.  
- ¿Me quieres explicar que demonios haces tu aquí? –Preguntó levantándose y encendiendo la luz- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! No pretendas quedarte aquí hoy tambien –murmuró cruzándose de brazos frente al chico-

-Eso quisieras, Granger –rió burlonamente- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, al fin y al cabo esta es MI casa –levantó la barbilla altaneramente.

-¡Oh! ¿Esa es la cuestión? –Arqueó las cejas- No te permito que entres a MI habitación sin mi autorización –caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y la abrió- ¡Adiós!

-Pues "Tu" habitación esta en "Mi" casa, te jodes –se miró las uñas como ignorándola-

-Me jodo en un nargle ¿Vas a violar mi intimidad? ¡Atente a las consecuencias! –Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo de la mansión. Draco no tardó en seguirla. Le gustaba sentir esa sensación de descargar su ira, pero no le daba buena espina lo que continuaría.

_Seguramente estar haciendo esto me costaría muy caro, sabía que me estaba excediendo al avanzar por el pasillo con dirección al lugar prohibido. Pero odiaba que interrumpieran mi sueño y aun más que todo, odiaba ver su estúpida sonrisa descarada, sin preocupaciones y peor aun burlándose de mí ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Estúpido hurón de mierda! Sigo caminando a zancadas, consciente de que viene detrás de mí a un paso ligero y sin presión. Me puede detener en el momento que quiera, sin embargo no lo hace._

Llego hasta la puerta del lugar prohibido en la torre derecha y la abro sin importarme la cara de pánico que emana a Malfoy. ¡Merlín! Eso podría ser un poema, pero tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar.  
Ignoro los libros y todo lo demás, en cuanto "La otra puerta" llama mi atención. Decido entrar ahí.

Pongo la mano en el picaporte y siento unas manos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura ¡Oh mierda! Me jala con fuerza hacia un robusto pecho.  
-Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, Granger. ¿Estas consciente de eso? –de pronto ya no puedo pensar de la mismo forma, su maldito aroma masculino, me embriaga por completo y yo intento permanecer indiferente.  
¿Desde cuando el aroma de Draco Malfoy "El hurón" me parece "embriagador"? ¡Si que me esta afectando no dormir! No respondo e intento zafarme para entrar, pero me sostiene con fuerza.  
-Vas a obligarme a hacer algo que aunque se que quieres, como pago me darás un buen puñetazo… -sentir el aliento de Malfoy en mi oído derecho erizo mi estúpida piel débil, si… ¿Qué quieren que haga? Soy una mujer y Malfoy… pues no es feo. Maldita sea. Vuelvo a intentar zafarme y con un rápido y hábil movimiento me gira para quedar frente a él.  
Oh no… que no haga lo que estoy pensando. Mi subconsciente se alarma y comienza a gritar, correr, jalarse los cabellos y lanzar libros por todos lados.  
-Lo voy a hacer… sino dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa, Granger –su maldita voz aterciopelada hace que quede embobada y no forcejeo más. ¡Estúpida débil!

Draco no sabia bien porque estaba apunto de hacer eso, pero si lo haría para calmarla aunque había posibilidades de que lo matara y luego mirara en la habitación. Moriría en el intento de proteger su secreto si fuera necesario.  
JA. Para su mala suerte, no podía matarlo.

Al sentir que la castaña no se movía, Draco acercó su rostro al de ella poco a poco y observó sus labios.

Mas que nada como si fuera profecía, el puño de Hermione se estampó en la mejilla izquierda de Draco…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola… Y no, no soy un espejismo xD**_  
_**Primero que nada una DISCULPA en mayúscula por la tardanza: c Ahora si tengo justificación pero de verdad, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto.**_  
_**Me quedé sin laptop y hasta ahora tuve acceso a la PC de mi hermano, si, perdí todo el capitulo pero he escrito este con MUCHO amor y cariño para ustedes.**_  
_**Quizás no sea lo que esperaban, pero de verdad, no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo.**_

_**Regalo por la tardanza. ¡Dudas resueltas en este capitulo!**_

_**Ahora voy a responder.**_

_**Luna White 29: También yo amo los tríos amorosos Draco- Theo –Hermione ¡Gracias por comentar y leerme!**_

_**Caroone: Imagino que nueva lectora ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te gustara el final xD**_

_**Alice Marie Fray: Dudas resueltas en este capitulo, espero te guste y Gracias por dejarme review.**_

_**Klaes13: Definitivamente me gusta Draco celoso haha y Blaise siempre lo he imaginado así aunque en este capitulo no se ve casi, prometo sacar mas de él en los siguientes. Harry y Pansy… uno de mis chips favoritos :33 Bueh…. Con la relación de Lucius y Draco quería hacer algo diferente.**_  
_**Me alegra tanto leer que te gusta y de verdad una disculpa por la demora, espero te guste este capitulo. ¡Gracias por dejar review!**_

_**Daniell Franks: Voldemort es sádico, malo vil y cruel… así que ¿Por qué no ponerlo como es? Me alegra que te guste, besos de vuelta.**_

_**BereLestrange: Fíjate que si pensé hacer Draco-Hermione-Harry… pero luego llegó a mi mente Pansy y Theo… así que bueh… quedó así xD Su amor a golpes es lo mejor, okay no… espero no hacerlos tan masoquistas xD pero de verdad, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme review, me alegra que te guste. Saludos!**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale: Perdona la demora u.u trataré de que me reparen mi laptop lo mas pronto posible, sino… hago que mi hermano me rente su PC ;D**_

_**Nidnight rose 08: Me alegro que te agradara lo de Theo, a mi también me encanta. Me gusta leer que los he dejado con curiosidad pero sin duda aquí hay muchas respuestas. Espero no haberme excedido con la 'respuestas'y que ya no se interesen en el fic. No obstante hay mucho por delante… y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a MUCHO. ¡Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Vestí Malfoy: Me alegra tanto que te guste, en serio. Lamento la demora pero intentaré que o vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Gracias por leerme y dejarme review!**_

_**Malaka: ¡Bendito Facebook! xD Me alegra aun mas que la hayas encontrado, gracias por seguirla de verdad y aun más por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. *w* La Bella y la Bestia es mi favorito también, así que ¿Why not? xD ¡Gracias por leerme y deja review!**_

_**Magnux Bane: Creo que si es pequeño, pero ha sido el mas largo de todos no obstante intentaré hacerlos mas largos. ¡Me alegra que te haya hecho reír! Pansy no es nada tonta y de hecho Draco tampoco, pero… es así, y bueno ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Pansy lo conoce a la perfección por ser mejores amigos y aunque para todos haya pasado desapercibido, pues para ella no. Aquí puse algo que quizás te agrade sobre los… 'No-sentimientos-de-Pansy' xD así que espero, en verdad, espero que te guste.**_  
_**Era un poco… irreal que ya surgiera un beso en ellos… estamos hablando de Dramione xD hay que esperar.**_  
_**PD: Para nada me molesta tu comentario, de hecho lo valoro muchísimo y me ayuda a mejorar. No obstante eres de uno de los mejores reviews y de los que más ansío leer.**_  
_**¡Mil gracias por leerme y escribirme!**_

_**SALESIA: Hahaha como dije ¡Dudas resueltas aquí abajo! En serio, quería dejarlos aun con la duda de esto, pero no me pareció justo después de la espera. Así que espero no haya sido demasiada información, pero créeme que aun hay mucho mas…**_  
_**Hahaha es que cuando me pongo a escribir me los imagino haciendo eso en su mentes xD**_

_**No puse NADA sobre las noches y todo eso de quiddittch entre las serpientes y Harry… ¿Por qué? Sencillamente es porque este fic lleva su ritmo y ahora me exigía salir esto xD si habrá de eso en los siguientes lo sé.**_  
_**De hecho también imagino a Pansy limándose las uñas xD y me has dado una idea para el siguiente chap.**_  
_**No se porque no lo dejé muerto, quizás porque pienso que ellos siempre deben estar juntos xD**_

_**Creo que Hermione es así, nada de halagos y todo gracias a su baja autoestima. Hahaha Blaise, sinceramente lo amo xD creo que el podrá darnos capítulos divertidos… siempre y cuando yo mejore en escribir humor hahaha.**_

_**Respuestas aquí abajo linda, pero si… lamento decirte que te has equivocado. Peeeeero, amo tu comentario, hahaha en serio me ha hecho reír al leer lo de 'Hermione llevándolo de paseo'**_  
_**¡Gracias, mas que eso! Por comentar, por leerme y todo.**_  
_**Espero que te guste esto.**_

**_Y ahora sin más que responder… Los dejó con el capitulo de hoy. No prometo actualizar en dos días, pero lo intentaré MUY pronto y de verdad, si no les gusta crúcenme están en todo su derecho._**  
**_Dudas resueltas. Además que hago los días muy largos ¿cierto?_**  
**_LA PREGUTNA DEL CAPITULO._**  
**_-¿Les gusta que los días sean largos o los hago que pasen mas rápido?_**  
**_¡Espero sus respuestas!_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 6 –Respuestas-_**

Hermione se quedó paralizada al percatarse de lo que había hecho, era como volver años atrás cuando le había soltado un puñetazo al mismo chico, con la diferencia que ahora no tenía motivos. ¡Claro que si! Se dijo a si misma mentalmente ¡Iba a besarla! Ese era motivo suficiente.  
El silencio que emanaba la habitación era aun mucho peor que si hubiese reaccionado mal. Draco ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como estudiando a la muchacha, con excesiva profundidad. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que momentáneamente estaba roja y le dolía, pero para ser franco, nada que no pudiera solucionarse en cuestión de segundos.

La tomó del brazo y la lanzó fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar de un portazo. Hermione estaba aun más conmocionada y le dolía el brazo donde Draco la había tomado. Seguramente le quedaría un enorme hematoma y sin contar el golpe en el trasero al caer en el pasillo.  
Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sentía la bilis en la garganta. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y aporreó la puerta. Una… dos… cuatro… seis veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando se hubo cansado se quedó en silencio solo con la esperanza de percibir un ruidito. Pero nada.  
Se tragó su orgullo y caminó a su habitación.

La idea de recostarse en la enorme y cómoda cama era demasiado tentadora, pero también quería marcharse de una buena vez al lugar que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Estaba asustada.  
Y no era para menos. _Había _visto en sus ojos algo… pero no lograba descifrar 'Que', la manera en que la lanzó era humillante para ella pero una traicionera vocecilla le decía que era su culpa.

Comenzó a lanzar ropa a su baúl como una desquiciada. Se iría. No había nada más que discutir, claro que la 'discusión' solo era mental pero aun así era peor para ella.

Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en que les diría a sus padres ¿Qué explicación podía darles? No lo sabía. 

* * *

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación como _bestia _enjaulada, estaba furioso pero aun mas que nada consigo mismo ¡Que idiota había sido! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar en besarla?

Cuando la escuchó aporrear la puerta, se deslizó por la ventana sin importarle su _aspecto _que era eternamente horrible.

Tenía que hablar con ella y tratar de arreglar las cosas pero sabía que no seria nada sencillo aquello. Hermione no era una chica fácil de tratar y eso ya le quedaba más que claro.  
Caminó por horas sin pensar en nada que no fuera como iba a remediar aquel estupido error.

Frustrado se atrevió a deslizarse por la ventana que daba a la habitación de la castaña. Se escondió en el balcón y la observó.  
Ver como la chica se acercaba a la puerta y aparecía Pansy le provocó nauseas. Entró en la habitación, gracias a su condición era prácticamente imposible que le vieran ahí.  
Quería escuchar.

-Te exijo una explicación, Granger. –La pelinegra entró sin permiso a la desordenada habitación. Su expresión fue aun mas confundida al ver aquel desastre, evidentemente se había imaginado que todo estaría perfecto ahí. Y así era, de no ser por la rabia que había sentido la castaña minutos antes.

-No se de que hablas, Parkinson –Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro de la puerta, como invitándola a salir.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. ¿Qué pasa entre Draco y Tú? –La miró con curiosidad notoria- escuche los gritos y por supuesto que todos en la mansión también.

-Ya te dije que no lo se –Hermione apuntó con su varita a la ropa y todo volvió a su lugar en el elegante closet frente a la cama.

-Mira Granger, Draco es… difícil de tratar. Pero es una buena persona y sea como sea, no quiero que…

-¡No tenemos nada! –la paciencia de la castaña llegó a su fin. Sintió una punzada de rabia y la garganta le ardió- ¡Es todo tuyo! Ahora porque no subes a su torre, con suerte abra y puedas peinarle el estupido cabello hurónésco –Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió complacida. Aunque era por una razón completamente diferente a la que Hermione se imaginó, salio de ahí en busca del platinado.

_Mierda. _¿Qué Nargles le había sucedido a Granger? Pensó al salir del lugar. Era algo completamente curioso, pero divertido. Le hubiese gustado de sobremanera soltarle una risa burlona para provocarla más.  
Aunque pasara cualquier cosa, le gustaba pelear con ella. Siempre había sido así.

* * *

_Estupido Hurón, Estupida Parkinson._

_No tengo idea de cómo osan pensar que entre ese… ese… bárbaro y yo, ¡YO! Hermione Jean Granger, podríamos tener algo…  
Bueno, en teoría si tenemos algo y es un odio que jamás… ni siquiera con el paso de los años cesará.  
Lo odio y odio que me relacionen con él. Si. Eso es y nada más que eso.  
Agh… -¿A quien quieres engañar?- Oh no… otra vez esa estupida voz que siempre se mete en lo que no le importa. -¿Quieres engañar a alguien o a ti misma? –Maldita sea… No comprendo que fue lo que sentí cuando esa creída de Parkinson… el solo pensar en que ella quería advertirme que me alejara, me revuelve el estomago. ¡Que le importa!_

Hermione caminaba furiosa por su habitación sin dejar de tener esa discusión con su subconsciente. Tenia las de perder porque no sabia que le estaba pasando _¡Es Malfoy, Por Merlín! _Pensó para si misma.

Escuchó voces en el pasillo, la voz que mas la atormentó fue la de Narcisa Malfoy. Se sentía culpable, porque al parecer el rubio platinado no aparecía por ningún lado.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.  
-¡No abre! Y si le pasó algo… y si… ¡Por Salazar! Cuando lo encuentre ya vera.. –murmuró la madre de Draco.

-Iré a hablar con él –_Excelente. _Las miradas se giraron abruptamente a ella, claro que la habían escuchado y eso era patético. Había pensado en voz alta. –Yo… creo que es buena idea. Soy buena haciendo reaccionar a la gente… -balbuceó torpemente.

-Oh si. Hermione es buena en todas esas cosas –_Tú mal amigo ya veras cuando estemos a solas. Te rajare a un mas la cabeza… ¿La que dijo eso fui yo? _Harry le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y le sonrió alentadoramente. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y sin esperar respuesta caminó hasta la torre derecha, dejando detrás de si, miradas estupefactas.

El eco de sus pasos provocaba que su piel de porcelana se erizara por completo y ni que decir del cosquilleo que sentía en la nuca.  
Las pequeñas gárgolas, que estupidamente jamás había visto, aluzaban de una manera elegante y sutil la escalinata circular de la torre derecha.  
Al estar frente a la puerta, llamó con los nudillos. Parecía como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que se había marchado con su dignidad, no obstante solo habían sido minutos.

No hubo respuesta.

Giró el picaporte, que extrañamente, se encontraba sin llave.

No encontró a Draco.

El corazón le palpitaba de una forma imposible, cerró la puerta detrás de si y continuó avanzando por la biblioteca.  
El eco de sus pisadas aumentó ligeramente, eso y su respiración entrecortada llenaba el vació de aquel oscuro lugar.

Llegó a la siguiente puerta. La prohibida.

La adrenalina recorrió sus venas. Era una chica curiosa hasta más no poder y aquella puerta llevaba noches en sus sueños. Había estado apunto de abrirla cuando Malfoy intentó besarla.  
Repentinamente el que pudo haber sido un beso ocupó su mente.

No supo como ni cuando había girado aquel picaporte, que extrañamente estaba sin seguro también.

Entró de golpe.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No, no, no. _

Su subconsciente le decía que corriera y saliera de ahí. _Si Malfoy se entera… _

Un golpe sordo. 

* * *

La noche pronosticaba algo, podía sentirlo. No es que fuera muy supersticioso, a decir verdad no lo era.

Pero la luna, como pocas veces estaba en lo alto del cielo. Y era nueva.  
Era una noche _demasiado _oscura y pacifica.

Escuchó la conversación y decidió salir para que no se preocuparan mas, sin embargo tenia que beber un poco de aquel liquido.

Se arrodilló y bebió pero…

_Ah si bueno… soy un imbécil. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejar ambas puertas sin llave?  
¡Maldita sea tu curiosidad Granger!  
De mi hocico esta escurriendo sangre y bueno, eso no es todo lo que ella puede ver. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Asustarla y que se marche? Claro, Genio. Inmediatamente ira a contárselo aquel grupo de parásitos. ¿Desmayarla y luego secuestrarla? Vendrían todos… aunque… ellos piensan que estamos 'razonando'  
Sonrió ampliamente con estos enormes colmillos ensangrentados, y una risa lobuna se queda atorada en mi garganta._

Hermione esta en shock y solo atinó a saltar hacia el estante donde se encuentra el reloj de arena y tomó mi varita. La desmayo.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Hermione cayera al suelo, Draco saltó con una destreza imposible y la tomo entre sus brazos.  
Aquellas garras le lastimaron aun más los brazos, sin embargo la chica no despertó.

Todo seria sencillo si quería ir por el lado fácil. Simplemente le costaría sacarle los recuerdos desde su entrada y listo.  
Por otra parte sabía que tenía que contarle todo de una buena vez y así quizás… solo quizás ella pudiera ayudarlo.  
Quizás esa seria la única solución.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que la había dejado inconsciente, lo que si era que no había bebido mas. Se mantenía tan y como estaba, pero esta vez si había tenido cuidado de que las puertas estuviesen cerradas, no dudaba que Harry con su manía por 'hacerse el héroe' fuera hasta ahí.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se los talló con el dorso de la mano, aunque no podía hablar por una gruesa y poderosa cinta que le cubría los labios, por suerte podría arrancarla sin más, salvo que había un verdadero problema.  
No podía quitarla.  
La cinta debía tener un hechizo y miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta por fin de donde se encontraba.  
_Mierda…mierda…mierda…mierda…  
No… solo fue un sueño, joder, Draco me matara cuando me vea aquí. Mierda y si fue él quien me puso esto… No, no, no, no. Por favor, Santo Godric, que no se haya percatado de mi presencia aun…_

Todas las suplicas mentales de Hermione se evaporaron al ver la extraña sombra que yacía como desde un principio en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación.

Tenía miedo.

Un pánico que no había sentido nunca, salvo en esa misma mansión, cuando Bellatrix la torturaba. Pero era una clase de miedo completamente diferente, muy diferente.  
¿Por qué no había corrido? Ah claro, porque la habían desmayado.  
¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su corazón golpeaba con frenesí su pecho.  
-Granger… Granger –chasqueó la lengua y para su desgracia, era la voz… _su voz… _la voz de Malfoy. –No dirás que no te advertí que no entraras –Hermione gimió e intento gritar pero era completamente inútil.

Draco… aquello era prácticamente imposible ¿Dónde se encontraba su cabello platinado? Algo había de eso y es que detrás de esa enorme cabeza lobuna, _había _cabello pero era negro como la noche. ¿Sus ojos grises? Claro ahí estaban esos mismos ojos grises y la observaban de la misma forma en que siempre.

_¡Que tonta he sido! Lo he tenido prácticamente en mis narices… y no lo he notado. _Se reprochó.  
Siguió observándolo, aunque las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos le impedían ver muy bien, hizo todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Llevaba el pecho desnudo y no era de lobo, sino humano. Era su mismo pecho, supuso. A la altura de los codos, sus brazos se convertían en enormes garras negras con unas uñas impresionantes.  
Lo mismo ocurría con sus piernas, todo aquello era _humano _y sus patas lobunas comenzaban a formarse desde las rodillas.

Lo que sin duda daba miedo, eran aquellos colmillos que llegaban hasta su cuello, afilados y tan blancos que brillaban.

Era una quimera.

Quería llorar y… ¡Al carajo! No sabia como reaccionar, se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando una muy buena explicación.  
-¿Ves esto? Es lo que soy, Granger. Una horrible criatura –caminó hacia ella con una habilidad increíble y con elegancia se sentó en un sofá de cuero junto a ella- Esto es lo que soy cada maldita noche ¿Y sabes a quien le debo el favor? Oh si… claro que lo sabes… ese bastardo, porque aunque le duela eso es lo que es, me convirtió en esto. –Hermione dejó de forcejear para escuchar. Draco sonrió socarronamente. –Seguramente te estarás haciendo miles de preguntas en estos momentos –su voz, aunque era la de él, el Malfoy que ella conocía tenia un toque lobuno- y te las voy a responder, solo que para que no me interrumpas tendré que hacerlo por legeremancia. A ver… comencemos.

_¿Aparte de Hurón ahora eres un lobo-humano? Pregunto solo para que quede claro, ah ¿Y sabes que? Te tengo un puto miedo que ni te imaginas…_

Aquel pensamiento de Hermione logró sacarle una sonora carcajada.  
-Si, si. Soy eso y aparte un asesino. Ah y haces bien en cagarte del miedo, porque sino creería que estas peor que yo –ladeó la cabeza y sus colmillos brillaron aun mas- pero no te mataré, aun no es el momento…

_Excelente, así me relajare. ¿Entonces planeamos para cuando seré parte de tu banquete? Estupido maldito… ¿Asesino? Joder… debí hacerte caso y ¿Ahora como es que no dejo de pensar tonterías cuando debería estar llorando como Magdalena?_

Veras, serás el mejor y más ansiado banquete que jamás podría probar. Y si, soy un asesino. Granger… deberías haberte marchado ¿Sabes que? He cagado todo esto y las cosas ya no serán como debían ser. Así que ¡Porque no me preguntas algo razonable ya que estas tan tranquila?

_Oh siempre es un honor, imbécil. Explícame ¿Qué nargles te paso? ¿Qué eres y porque yo seré eso? También a mi me sorprende que este tan calmada, aunque te diré algo… tengo unas ganas tremendas de lanzarte un bombarda en el cu…erpo._

Veamos…  
El Señor Tenebroso me puso una maldición por no matar al anciano y son algo que se llama 'La Sombra Negra' Solemos ser quimeras y por ende solo somos así de noche. Serás eso porque… ¡Yo que sé! Eres la indicada y claro que eso debe ser un honor para ti.

_Cuéntame la historia de 'La Sombra Negra' _–Por una extraña razón, Hermione estaba mucho mejor.  
No es que no tuviera miedo, al contrario, tenia pánico y sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto al retrasar su muerte o lo que fuese que el Hurón hiciese con ella.  
Draco sabia que ella se pondría así de curiosa, ya que conocía exactamente sus aires de Sabelotodo y eso jamás cambiaria. Por ello había accedido a decirle la verdad, de todos modos lo había cagado y en grande.  
Solo le quedaba esperar para ver que sucedía con el tiempo.

-La leyenda dice que la oscura maldición de 'La Sombra Oscura' es la peor, incluso sobre la asesina.  
Las Sombras Negras, son en la mayoría de los casos, transformadas en quimeras.  
Por las noches se deslizan, perdiéndose en la oscuridad –Draco relataba como si de él no se tratara, con voz profunda que provocaba escalofríos en Hermione- para hacer la mayoría de sus misiones.  
El Reloj marca el tiempo que tenemos para… -la miró a los ojos- 'engatusar' a su victima. Les es permitido ser humanos por el día, siempre y cuando beban… Bebamos sangra humana de victimas.  
Con ello, conlleva a matar y matar personas para 'vivir' normalmente un poco de tiempo y solo pueden matar por las noches.  
La ultima presa. –Ladeó la cabeza y Hermione se perdió en sus ojos pero sin dejar de escuchar aquel relato-.  
Se dice que cada _Sombra_ tiene su 'ultima presa' identificadas por se todo lo contrario a ellos.  
Ellas tienen que entregarse voluntariamente, solo así la maldición llegará a su fin.  
Como cuento de hadas ¿cierto? O de brujas debería decir.

_No puede ser… que… eso es de Bárbaros –_Hermione sollozaba mentalmente y pronto comprendió el 'porque' seguía con vida- _Yo soy… ¿Verdad? –_Hermione era lista, y eso no era tan difícil de comprender.

-¿Mi ultima victima? Si, lo eres.

_De acuerdo._

-¿De acuerdo? No es tan fácil Granger, no te puedo matar sin mas… y no te puedes entregar sin mas –rodó la mirada- tienes que enamorarte.

_Piden demasiado._

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Granger, todo se me complicó cuando supe que eras tú. Pero da igual, aprenderé a vivir con esto…

_Lo intentaré._

Draco la miró y abrió mucho los ojos. Se levantó y con el cuidado que no tenia le intentó arrancar la cinta, lo que fue imposible hasta que quitó el hechizo.  
-Repítelo.

Los golpes en la puerta y los gritos del pasillo se hicieron más frenéticos, y Draco se encaminó a la puerta…


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! Pues aquí les dejaré nuevo capitulo, no sin antes agradecerles los 32 favoritos, 40 follows y 53 reviews. Cada capitulo les agradezco a los que comentan, y lo leen. En esta ocasión a todos aquellos lectores que no comentan pero aun así, le han dado una oportunidad a este fanfic.**_  
_**Mil gracias y de verdad, espero sus reviews para saber mas sobre ustedes, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué odian? ¿Qué les gustaría? Esta historia cuando la comencé ya tenía la trama y todo eso, pero conforme me escriben, voy agregando y de verdad que considero todas sus opiniones.**_

_**En especial a SALESIA que siempre me hace sus enormes comentarios y los cuales adoro leer, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti y por supuesto a todas las seguidoras que cada capitulo me dejan un review.**_

_**Ahora a contestar.**_  
_**Caroone: ¡Claro que algo tiene que hacer! Es Hermione ;D**_

_**Danielle Franks:Pues si es una canallada, pero hablamos de Voldemort ¿Se puede esperar menos de él? Besos para ti también y me alegra que ya hayas entendido :DD**_

_**Sally Elizabeth. HR: Me alegra tanto que te gustara el chap. Me pensaré lo de Blaise y Pansy, te lo aseguro. Es algo curioso, creo que los padres de Draco no saben, pero si lo supieran no pudieran hacer nada. Me pensaré un capitulo donde hable sobre eso.**_  
_**No sé, no me imagine a Hermione gritando como histérica al enterarse… por ello, su reacción tranquila.**_

_**Malaka Black: Hahaha yo también soy de esas 'cursis' y pues si, maldición horrible. Como dije anteriormente ¿Qué podíamos esperar de Voldemort?**_  
_**Hahahaha te prometo que pronto les daré esa escena. ;D sean pacientes.**_  
_**Saludos para ti también :33**_

_**SALESIA: Se que quizás me he excedí en cuanto a los asesinatos, pero te juro que todo concordará después. Y me has matado de risa con tu comentario de la manzanita para verse mas apetecible xD si así… hahaha**_  
_**Bueno, te diré que me he tomado tu comentario para algunas escenas en este chap xD y espero en verdad que te guste como quedó.**_

_**midnight rose 08: Para sacar a la 'bestia' de Draco, me lo he pensado muy bien. No quería que fuera muy… usado y bueno, se me ha ocurrido una quimera. Y como lo mencionas, Draco es consciente en su 'transformación' por ese hecho, tiene que cargar en su consciencia aquellas muertes y desgracias.**_  
_**Obviamente ella piensa mucho y muy rápido, así que si tiene algo como un plan… si ponen atención en este chap lo sabrán, es muy insignificante la pista, pero importante lo que viene después.**_  
_**Saludos para ti también.**_

_**BereLestrange: Hahahaha xD las sorprendí y eso me gusta, lamento haberte confundido.**_  
_**La maldición dice prácticamente, que Hermione se tiene que enamorar de Draco y viceversa (no se si lo agregue, sino lo siento mucho de verdad) para que luego ésta ultima se entregue voluntariamente, por ende, Malfoy la tiene que matar y bebiendo su sangre la maldición llegará a su fin.**_  
_**Y Draco es la quimera, eso es parte de la maldición. No Hermione.**_

_**Gracias a todas por comentar y a los que leen, los invito a que expresen su opinión y me llenen de ideas. Sus comentarios me inspiran cada capitulo.**_  
_**Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**–NO OLVIDEN DEJAR MIS RESPECTIVOS CRUCIOS-**_

Capitulo 7 –Otro problemilla-

Las cosas habían ido mucho más fáciles de lo que había esperado, sabia que la castaña era demasiado… ¿Noble? Quizás, pero con aquello que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle era demasiado de lo que el podía esperar.  
Hermione sin duda era la chica más testaruda, curiosa y sabelotodo, que conocía. Por ende, esperaba que curioseara, razonara y saliera huyendo de ahí. Y quizás ni siquiera la hubiese seguido. ¿Qué más daba ya? Para nada era valía la pena.

Draco escuchó los golpes en la puerta principal de la biblioteca, y se dirigió a abrir la primera.  
_-¿En serio?_ –Escuchó esa voz de la razón que para nada era su subconsciente, giró para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas- _no pensaras salir así… _-como siempre había sido en el colegio, lo hacia sentir estupido.  
Y vaya que lo era ¿Cómo podía olvidar su _condición_?

Se limitó a observarla.  
_-Oh vamos, no seas tonto. Quítame este hechizo, saldré a despistarlos mientras tu bebes eso que te hará parecer hurón._

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

_-Porque ya te he dicho que soy 'voluntaria' y porque no tienes otra opción, se que entraran. Además sabes que confiaran en mí._

Estupida Granger, siempre tenía la maldita razón. Tomó su varita y le quitó el hechizo a la cinta adhesiva que le cubría los labios.

-¡Auch! Eso duele –bufó molesta y se levantó del sofá- ya regreso.

Verla libre de eso y escuchar su voz lo cohibió un poco.  
Lo bueno de aquello era que no tardaría más que segundos en tomar aspecto de 'hurón'. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar los pensamientos de la castaña.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca su mente le reprochaba todo lo que ocultó mientras estaba junto a Draco y que tonta se sentía.

¿Por qué rayos había aceptado ser el buffet especial de Malfoy? Y peor aun, ¿Por qué 'intentaría' enamorarse de él?

Quizás por ello. Porque sabia que ambos eran tan diferentes, que era prácticamente imposible enamorarse de él. Pero ¿Qué haría si ocurría? Aunque la posibilidad era remota, siempre había una posibilidad y debía pensar en todos los pros y contras de la situación.

Hermione exhaló al poner una mano en el picaporte. Y lo giró.

La expresión de alivio de los tres muchachos pelinegros no se hizo esperar.  
-Pensamos… -comenzó Blaise.

-¿Cómo estas, Hermione? –la voz de su mejor amigo también la presionó.

-Merlín, que bueno que estas bien –Theodore no la dejó responder, se apresuró a sacar conclusiones al mirarla.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Dónde esta Draco?

Los ojos que segundos antes habían estado sobre Hermione se desviaron al escuchar la voz indiferente y despreocupada de Draco.  
-¿He escuchado mi nombre?

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, no sabía bien que esperaba ver ahí. Pero Malfoy era… Malfoy, con su sonrisa torcida de siempre y su platinado cabello perfectamente peinado…. Sus ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos, pero evidentemente mas relajado que antes.  
-He… no queríamos molestar… -murmuró Harry confundido.

-Lo sentimos, pero estábamos preocupados por ti… Granger –se podía notar un poco el tono receloso de Theo.

-¡Por los calzones de Salazar! –Blaise extendió sus manos y les 'cubrió' los ojos a los dos chicos. Hermione estaba confundida por la actitud de los tres. –En serio Draco, ya sabemos que los problemas se resuelven con… nos da gusto que… usen el modo practico para solucionar las cosas, normalmente las charlas amistosas no funcionan.

-¿Pero que Nargles están dicie… -Hermione se percató de aquello. _Genial_. Lo último que quería eran malas especulaciones y peor aun, que los padres de Malfoy pensaran mal de chismes.

-Haber trío de estúpidos. Para que sepan, Granger ha venido a hablar conmigo y yo solo descansaba así… no tienen porque pensar mal de ella y mucho menos tú, San Potter –bufó Draco después de divertirse en grande al ver el sonrojo de la castaña.  
Si, quizás había olvidado el pequeño detalle de no ponerse camisa… y quizás… quizás tampoco el pantalón.

-Si claro, nosotros comprendemos. Nuestras disculpas, hermosa dama –Zabini hizo una exagerada reverencia después que los dos muchachos se quitaran las manos de un empujón. –No obstante, ya no molestamos –se llevó a rastras prácticamente a los dos chicos que estaban en shock.

_¡Hay genial, Hermione! Ahora harán deducciones que no tienen nada que ver, si al menos este imbécil se hubiese puesto ropa… Joder y es que ni siquiera me había percatado de esos detalles aun estando dentro y él siendo una quimera.  
¡Merlín me libre! De aquellos estúpidos y sus metidas de pata, estoy segura que lo cagarían y en grande. _

Hermione se quedó observando el lugar por donde se habían marchado y de pronto fue consciente de la cercanía y desnudez del rubio.  
Su instinto era salir corriendo de ahí y encerrarse en su cuarto, para luego darse una ducha de agua helada. Pero ella era Hermione Jean Granger, no huiría como una cobarde y necesitaba respuestas y explicaciones.

Demonios, sí.

* * *

La mañana parecía agradable para todos, sabia que nada ni nadie podrían arruinarle las bromas que toda la noche se había imaginado.

Con solo ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione, las miradas burlonas de los demás contra Draco… Maravilla pura.

Después de enjuagarse la cara y ponerse una playera de dormir, bajó a tomar el desayuno en el comedor de la Mansión.  
Fue una decepción, quería encontrarlos a todos ahí y comenzar con las bromas pero… tenían que arruinarlo no estando ninguno de los dos.

Lo haría cuando entraran, sonrió.  
De esas sonrisas perezosas y despreocupadas. De esas sonrisas frescas y contagiosa, que por supuesto contagio a todos los presentes.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas por su habitación. ¡Que difícil seria salir de ahí! Y peor aun, enfrentarse al mundo.  
Ya lo había pensado mucho y lo haría, fingiría que estaba enferma aunque para esa hora ya todos los huéspedes de Manor Malfoy debían saber lo no-ocurrido con Malfoy.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la sangre se le bajó a los pies.  
-¿Granger? –su voz. _Maldito seas Malfoy, _como le afectaba su voz y todo era porque el día anterior no había tenido cuidado- Te doy tres para que abras o entraré y me importa poco ganarme otro puñetazo, debes saber que no me lastimas ni un poco _–solo lo enfureces. _Pensó Hermione.

Abrió.  
-¿Qué? –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿En serio quieres tener esta charla? Ayer cometí un error, lo sé. Pero deberías saber que Blaise solo lo hará para divertirnos…

-O molestar.

-Quizás, pero no le des el gusto entonces. –Draco parecía más clamado que nunca, le hablaba tan amistosamente que Hermione dudó mil veces que aquel fuera el que ella había conocido en el colegio.

-Tu madre… me matará –soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿Temes que mi madre te mate? Ella no es una asesina, Granger –la sonrisa odiosamente divertida se apareció en el rostro pálido del muchacho.

-Eres su bebé… y prácticamente ella pensará que te robé tu virtud, Malfoy –_No habla en serio… ¡Claro que habla en serio! _Draco se vio tentado a partirse de risa sobre aquella charla. -¿Te parece gracioso? –Hermione lo notó- pues yo no le veo la gracia. Ahora hazme el favor y sal de mi habitación.

-¿Me echas sin mas? –Preguntó ahogando una carcajada- de verdad Granger, mi madre… debe suponer que no tengo 'virtud' en todo caso al que sermoneara es a mi, por la tuya.

Hermione se puso colorada hasta el cuero cabelludo, sintió como si le hubiera prendido fuego a su rostro y que ridícula se sentía.  
-Cállate –su voz estaba repentinamente seca.

-¡Debes estar de broma! –exclamó realmente sorprendido al notar toda la pena que la chica sentía. -¡Eres…! Imposible –abrió mucho los ojos, al percatarse de que tenía razón una vez más.

-He dicho que te calles y ahora, lárgate de mi habitación –Hermione le dio la espalda.

-Es que… si me imaginaba que eras… pura… ya sabes… que no eras… descarada… pero… virgen… no….

-¿Eres sordo? –Oh… oh… se le volvería un problemón sino salía de ahí en ese mismo instante.

-¡Merlín, Granger! Me has sorprendido demasiado.

-¡Vete al cárajo, ahora mismo!

-Dale, vamos a desayunar y después hablamos de esto. –Draco se encaminó a la puerta.

-No vamos a hablar y no voy a ningún lado –se cruzó de brazos.

-No me lo pongas difícil, Granger –murmuró escondiendo la sorpresa que aun estaba presente en su mente.  
Si bien, sabía que ella era diferente que ella era pura pero a esas alturas de la vida, sabía lo suficiente de mujeres y había estado con suficientes, para saber que era verdad lo que había escuchado. _'Ser virgen en estos tiempos, es como ser un unicornio'_ Lo había escuchado de un Sangre su… hijo de muggles y suponía que los muggles no sabían de la existencia de los unicornios. Y aunque no lo comprendía del todo, viéndolo de esa manera… él lo comprendía. Aunque él lo diría diferente _'Ser virgen en estos tiempos, es como conseguir la varita de Saúco' _

-No me lo pongas tú, no iré…

Draco rodó la mirada y le colocó una mano por detrás de las rodillas y otra en la espalda. La cargó por encima de su hombro… _Bien Granger, no tienes mal trasero… _Pensó mientras caminaba escaleras abajo y Hermione protestaba por aquello, dándole golpes en la espalda y moviendo las piernas.  
-Ya… vas a hacer que te tumbe…

-Joder Malfoy, esto no ayuda… bájame ahora mismo…

-Te lo advertí, ahora te aguantas. Sabelotodo-testaruda-Insufrible-Granger.

-Ah y yo debería utilizar Yo-Me-Follo-A-Todas-Malfoy –eso lo hizo reír y vaya que hicieron una entrada triunfal al comedor ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

* * *

Theo sintió una punzada de celos al verlos ahí, como una 'pareja' o lo que fuese que fuera aquello. Estúpido.

Después de tener a Granger todos esos años en el colegio, jamás había sentido una atracción a ella y la verdad era que no le había prestado la atención suficiente pero cuando lo hizo… trató de esconderlo y ahora ¿Cómo osaba en ponerse celoso?

Bien, Malfoy había sido un verdadero hijo de Umbridge con Hermione, quizás todo fuera un malentendido.  
Le gustaba pensar así. Pero si ellos estaban juntos, se alejaría y todo porque él solo quería verla sonreír y aunque él no fuera el causante de aquello, sobreviviría a ello.

Maldita sea, como le molestaba aquello pero no podía ni quería hacer una salida monumental, sino discreta para no incomodarla a ella.

Todo el mundo le reprochaba que siempre pusiera la felicidad de los demás por sobre la suya y quizás tuvieran razón pero esto era diferente. Ambos eran sus amigos y no les echaría a perder el momento.  
Por suerte, alguien llenó aquel incomodo silencio.

Blaise.  
-Amigos, señor y señora Malfoy. Todo lo que vemos aquí no es para tanto, quiero decir ¿Quién no ha entrado con su novia en el hombro? Ya lo sé, excepto tu Pansy –se levantó y comenzó a hacer hacía atrás la silla donde se sentaría Hermione- Tomen asiento queridos. Por cierto, ahora comprendo porque ayer Draco se puso celoso de ti Theo…

Mierda.

-Por una vez en tu vida, cállate Blaise –Draco soltó a Hermione provocando que cayera al suelo y soltara tremendo juramento.  
Theo se levantó al igual que Harry y los señores Malfoy. –Lo lamento, Granger…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Granger? –Theo se arrodilló y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Demonios, sí. –Se sobó el trasero sin mirarlos y eso hizo que Draco se pusiera colorado.

-¡Pero que descuidado, Draco! Por cierto, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Hermione, querida ¿te apetece un té? Pansy ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Pansy se puso de pie y Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No era que le apeteciera mucho estar bebiendo té junto a Parkinson, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor que seguir junto a ese montón de, recordó la frase utilizada por la profesora McGonagall, ¡Brutos Barbajanes!

-Claro Cissy, vamos.

Las tres mujeres salieron de ahí y nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

* * *

Nadie más terminó el desayuno, salvo por Draco ni siquiera comenzó.

Sentía celos porque Granger era suya y no podía venir Theo a decirle como tratarla, pero aun sobre eso se sentía estúpido por dejarla caer frente a todos.  
Idiota. Se reprochó mentalmente mientras andaba de un lado para otro en la biblioteca de la torre derecha.

El día estaba agradable y era sábado, por la gran ventana que se situaba a espaldas de su escritorio pudo ver los aros de quiddittch y se preguntó ¿Cuánto hacia que no tenía un verdadero partido?

El quiddittch, al igual que el de Potter era su pasión y para ser concretos de todos los chicos de ahí.  
¿Por qué no invitarlos a jugar? Quizás así todo se relajara un poco, podrían incluso invitar a Granger y Pansy, aunque sabía de antemano que su mejor amiga le daría una patada en el trasero antes de subirse a una escoba y jugar.  
Y por lo que había escuchado esos días que Granger vivía ahí, ella también haría lo mismo.  
¿Porristas? ¿Una Leona y una Serpiente? ¿Por qué no?

Salió a paso decidido y encontró a sus amigos en la sala de estar.  
-Chicos, hace un día genial –quería sonar optimista, algo parecido a Blaise- y es sábado, no podemos pasarnos todo el día encerrados aquí… ¿Les apetece un partido de quidditch? –sí, su voz era un poco ansiosa y esperanzada.

-Pues a mi me apetece demasiado, así que me apunto –Blaise no podía faltar por supuesto.

-Yo también, me hace falta entrenar un poco –Harry se desperezó y se levantó del sofá.

-Pues ¿Por qué no? –Theo se levantó sonriendo, si algo tenía aquel chico era que jamás permanecía enfadado con alguien.

Los dos 'gorilas' Crabe y Goyle asintieron frenéticos y se pusieron de pie.

-Pues si les parece bien, seremos Potter y yo los capitanes –todos asintieron con la cabeza- así que escoge a uno Potter –los señaló con la cabeza- y a estos nos los repartiremos también- yo me quedo a Goyle.

-Difícil decisión, los he visto jugar a todos y son buenos… pero creo que me quedo con Theo…

-Potter ha roto mi corazón –murmuró Blaise y siguió a Draco en busca de los uniformes y el baúl con las bolas y los bates.

-Slytherin… esto será incomodo –los uniformes eran del equipo de Slytherin, sin duda se sentiría fuera de lugar aun y que usara el suyo de Gryffindor que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su baúl.

-Deja de llorar Potter y comencemos a jugar –Draco sonrió de lado y por la mente de ambos chicos pasó aquel primer partido donde ambos jugaron en contra como buscadores.  
Sin duda alguna, volando en el aire, volvían a ser aquellos niños que estaban eternamente enfrentados. Los dos eran competitivos y lo que le seguía.

* * *

Pansy se encontraba tirada en el sofá con una pose para nada distinguida, y todo porque se sentía realmente aburrida. Con una lima de uñas les daba forma a las mismas.  
Tenerlo todo a veces era aburrido pero en esa ocasión, todas sus cosas se habían quedado en la Mansión Parkinson y aunque había enviado a uno de los elfos domésticos de Narcissa, no podía traer todas sus cosas ya que estaban en estricta inspección.  
-Oye Granger… -murmuró con voz aburrida- ¿Con que se divierte la gente ordinaria como tú comprenderás? –ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

-En realidad yo suelo hacer esto… -levantó un libro pequeño para los que ella solía leer, de aproximadamente quinientas páginas.

-Ewww ¡Por Salazar! Que horror de uñas… -Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, ella era muy cuidadosa en su higiene personal así que no entendió los comentarios de la pelinegra. Dejó el libro y las observó al mismo instante que Pansy corría al sofá de la castaña-

-No entiendo…

-Te haré manicura y aghh –le tomó un mechón de cabello. Estaba un poco esponjado pero igualmente limpió y no maltratado, no muy maltratado. –Aun no comprendo como mis dos mejores amigos se fijaron en ti, eres muy descuidada en tu arreglo personal…

Eso si que era muy raro, Hermione se removió incomoda en su mismo lugar.  
-Bueno, ninguno de tus dos amigos…

-Oh Granger, podrás mentirte a ti misma, pero el resto de nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que pasa. Y si en un futuro, que espero sea muy lejano, la señora Nott o Malfoy, pues… no debes estar así… ven –la jaló hacía su habitación y sacó un enorme baúl con montones de frascos con pociones y ungüentos, con material muggle como maquillaje y esmaltes para uñas, eso si que la sorprendió ¡Pansy Parkinson con cosas muggles! Claro, todo fuera por la belleza. – Bien comenzaré con esas uñas… -con una mueca de asco, comenzó ha hacerle manicura, y se las pintó de un estilo francés.

Le hizo una verdadera transformación, aunque a decir verdad solo acentuó su belleza. Para el cabello utilizo un nuevo corte que creaba la ilusión de estar mas largo y no lo alisó, sino que con una poción arregló los rizos para que no parecieran falsos sino, ligeros y naturales, como debían ser si se los cuidara. O eso fue lo que le dijo la pelinegra.

Si bien, por supuesto que era una situación muy extraña, estar ambas chicas ahí sentadas charlando de cosas diferentes ya que ambas eran completamente distintas. Y por supuesto de los chicos, Pansy conocía perfectamente a los cinco Slytherin y Hermione a Harry, por un momento a Hermione le pareció un poco extraño que la chica le hiciera preguntas sobre Harry y Ron, pero lo dejó pasar.

* * *

La noche llegó y los chicos entraron después de terminar el partido y que, aunque habían querido desempatar seguían y seguían empatando.

Sucios hasta mas no poder, sudorosos y cansados, pero con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Entraron a la Mansión. Blaise no dudó en abrazar a Pansy que se encontraba sola en la sala de estar, sin importarle las protestas de ésta.  
-Agh Zabini, vas a hacer que tenga que tirar esta ropa carísima ¡agghh mira lo que hiciste! –la perfecta blusa de seda blanca, tenía unas enormes manchas de lodo.

Todos reían como locos, excepto Draco. Que solo sonreía ladinamente, observándolos a todos desde el marco de la puerta.  
No podía creer todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas, después que para él Hermione no significara mas que una chica que no merecía ser bruja, ahora era su única salida y aun mas, ella se había ofrecido a intentar enamorarse de él. Sentía su ausencia en cualquier momento, y ¿Cómo no? Si se la pasaba cuidándola y protegiéndola de todos.  
-Pansy, ¿Y Granger? –preguntó a la chica que pasaba por su lado.

-¿Granger? –La pregunta le cambio el humor a la muchacha notoriamente, Draco arqueó las cejas- La he arreglado y la ridícula no quiere salir de su habitación, no lo comprendo si se ve preciosa.

No dudaba de la capacidad de su amiga para esas cosas de mujeres, pero le causaba cierta gracia que Hermione no quisiera que la miraran. Pensó que no era eso, sino incomodidad por las miradas de Theo y por supuesto de él.  
Aunque quería hablar con ella, sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado así que cenó y se marchó a dormir.

* * *

-¿Sabes que los Greengrass nos han invitado al cumpleaños de su hija mayor? –la voz de Narcissa, sacó de su ensoñación a Lucius.  
Dejó el periódico sobre el escritorio, la sangre se le bajó a los pies y le recorrió nuevamente hasta la nuca.

Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Estaba seguro que no dejarían pasar aquello y lo peor era que Draco no sabía nada.  
Tenía la esperanza que Albert Greengrass hubiese olvidado aquello. Pero para ser franco, las posibilidades de aquello eran mínimas, por no decir nulas.

-¿Cuándo es? –preguntó tratando de ocultar todo signo de pánico, como siempre, de su voz.

-La próxima semana. Te diré que desde que Draco nació, pensé que terminaría con una de ellas dos o con Pansy. Pero ahora, en visto a todo lo que está pasando, no estoy nada segura –murmuró distraída. Por supuesto Narcissa tampoco sabía de aquello, había sido un trato entre padres. Imbécil, se reprochó. –Lu., ¿Qué piensas sobre una posible relación entre la señorita Granger y Draco? –preguntó dudosa.

-Narcissa, no lo sé. –Lo que sabía era que todo se iría al cárajo si los Greengrass no lo habían olvidado…


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí les dejaré otro capitulo mas de esta loca historia. No obstante, he tenido que editarlo varias veces. Iba a meter más cosas pero se me hizo que ya sería mucho._**

**_Bien, haré aclaraciones en general a sus dudas y sugerencias, puesto que contestarles a todos, posiblemente se les haga flojera leerlo._**  
**_Ni bien, les daré una mejor respuesta a su review a los que tengan cuenta y a los que no, obviamente lo haré aquí._**

**_-¿Qué tanto entrara Theo? Hum… pensándomelo bien, no mucho, puesto que no quiero que se hagan embrollos. Al igual que Astoria, solo serán unos pequeños obstáculos ;)_**  
**_-Sobre las parejas: Haré la pequeña aclaración que ODIO el Hanny :c sin modo de que alguien se moleste conmigo, es solo mi opinión, pero claro que puedo escribir sobre eso._**  
**_Así que me gusta la idea de que ustedes me ayuden a pensar que parejas meter al fic (Hansy, Blansy, Hanny o Blanny, Thuna o de plano me concentro solo en Dramione)_**  
**_-Se que quizás Lucius no tomaría nada bien aquella… supuesta relación, pero mirándolo del modo en que ya no tienen el mismo orgullo y justo fue esa chica quien les ayudo, no puede oponerse de la misma forma. Además… su futuro y el de su familia dependen de ella, ¿Quién dice que no la esta utilizando? O no…_**

**_SALESIA:_**  
**_Me gusta la idea de que Narcissa lo regañe bien y bonito, así que ya veremos en otro chap._**  
**_Me pensaré eso de la mente de Hermione, pero creo que el hecho de que Draco no sepa nada sobre ella, se lo pondrá más difícil xD y eso le da sentido al Dramione._**  
**_Antes, esa pareja (Thuna) no me gustaba, pero después de leer algunos fics donde los shippean, pueeeeeees le he tomado cierto aprecio._**  
**_Así que ahí esta la pregunta de arriba._**  
**_Y por lo último, te llevaras sorpresa ;)_**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LOS REVIEWS:**_  
_**Danielle Franks, Sally Elizabeth H.R, Caroone, BereLestrange, Kawaii Tsuki-Chan, SALESIA y Magnux Bane (No te preocupes que te prometo, tu review es muy importante para mí y me ayuda mucho. Nunca me molestaría).  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 8. _–Haciéndote entender-_

El par de días siguientes, Hermione evitó encontrarse a toda costa con Draco y Theo. En realidad bajaba a comer cuando nadie se encontraba y se pasaba el tiempo leyendo en su habitación, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarla.  
Se estaba comportando como una cría.

Su labor ahí era para vigilar a la familia Malfoy y aun más con un montón de hijos de mortifagos sin mencionar que la mayoría de ellos podían mencionarse Ex mortifagos o lo que fuese. .  
Estaba tan sucumbida en sus niñerías y su… problema con Malfoy que se había olvidado por completo del porque se encontraba ahí. Y supuso que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo, pero por razones diferentes.

No obstante, tenía que ponerse a _trabajar_ porque el juicio de la familia Malfoy estaba más próximo que ningún otro evento. Y ella al igual que Harry tenía que dar un testimonio y aunque le pareciera sencillo puesto que ninguno daba signos de utilizar magia oscura y además se notaba su cambio. Aunque de esto ultimo no sabía si el cambio era de ellos o de las circunstancias, supuso que de ambos. Ahora no se sentía para nada confiada de lo que diría.

Todo dependía de ella y Harry.

Que situación tan complicada y que responsabilidad tenía sobre sus hombros, cuando había aceptado el trabajo no pensó en todo aquello.

Se dijo así misma que debía poner fin a sus cosas infantiles, ella era Hermione Jean Granger. Estaba ahí para trabajar y todo lo que ocurriese después del juicio, sería _fuera_ de trabajo.  
Aunque las cosas estaban completamente fuera de control. ¿Qué pasaba si no hablaba bien de los Malfoy? Se irían a Azkaban y ella podría recuperar a sus padres.  
De lo contrario también, con la diferencia que tendría que cumplir la 'promesa' hacía Draco y morir. Nada tendría sentido.

El cerebro de Hermione constantemente tenía riñas similares, y por ello unas tremendas jaquecas le acompañaban por la noche.  
Por ende, aun no hablaba con Malfoy de aquello pero estaba consciente de que ella era la que quería alargarlo más.

Tomó unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca, unas zapatillas negras y se ató el cabello en un moño flojo por detrás de su nuca, sin importarle que salieran algunos mechones bien arreglados en los que había trabajado Pansy.

Se sentía cómoda y _bonita. _  
Algo que le incomodaba, ella no estaba impuesta a sentirse así. Por ello constantemente rechazaba halagos y esas cosas, sentía que le tomaban el pelo.  
Decidió bajar a cenar, aunque sin mucho animo de toparse a todos aquellos. También se dijo así misma que se pondría a trabajar y dejaría a un lado su _vida privada_ y que tampoco permitiría que le sacaran un sonrojo, en especial Blaise, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Los huéspedes y los Malfoy ya se encontraban en el comedor, al parecer nadie se percató de su ausencia esos días. Puesto que charlaban animadamente, incluso Harry mantenía una amplia sonrisa entre ellos. Le escena le pareció absurda, si meses antes le hubiesen dicho que eso pasaría, se hubiese partido de risa y hasta algunas lagrimas por el esfuerzo de controlarse se presentarían.

Nadie la miró al entrar y eso le alivió, aunque no del todo cuando Malfoy tampoco le prestó atención. Por estúpido que pareciera, se había acostumbrado a sus miradas._Egoísta, esto era lo que querías ¿no? Ahora te aguantas. _–Su subconsciente sentado detrás de un escritorio leyendo, la observó por encima de las gafas. Prácticamente diciéndole 'Te lo dije' –Cállate –susurró para sí misma.

-¿Haz dicho algo, querida? –preguntó Narcissa desde su lugar, Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó en silencio. _Excelente, buena idea pensar en voz alta _–Su subconsciente se levantó del escritorio dejando su libro con un golpe sordo y comenzó a aplaudirle sin gracia.

-Lo siento… nada –se apresuró a negar, mas que nada la disculpa era para ella misma y que boba se sentía con aquello.

-No importa, querida. Por cierto hay un anuncio que tengo que hacerles. –Su puso de pie para atrapar la atención de todos- el próximo fin de semana, la hermosa hija mayor de los Greengrass cumple años y nos han invitado a la fiesta. Algo sencillo por supuesto, pero todos están invitados –sonrió amable. Hermione sabía que Harry y ella estaban obligados a asistir y los demás. Y solo los invitaban por ser los 'Aurores personales' de la familia Malfoy.

-Gracias señora Malfoy, será un honor acompañarlos –Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se levantó para agradecer. Hermione se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, una sonrisa falsa… pero muy bien fingida.

-Me gustaría mencionar mi desagrado para con esas chicas, pero creo que ya tendré suficiente tiempo para charlar con Granger sobre esto y no arruinarles la velada. Por cierto, gracias por la invitación Cissy. –Si bueno, aquel comentario sorprendió a todos.

-Gracias a ti y de verdad, esperamos contar con la presencia de todos –se sentó para luego ser seguida por Harry.

* * *

-¿Cómo hemos estado, Draco? –preguntó Blaise en el salón de juegos del sótano.

-Nada mal y espero que todos sigan así. –Murmuró con voz fría.

-Aun no puedo creer porque Hermione no me ha dicho nada, será porque no hemos hablado. Quizás hoy… -Harry se había sorprendido mucho con lo que Draco les contó y mas aun con la orden que les dio aunque en verdad, no le hacia gracia aquello.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter, no la molestes –se levantó del sofá y caminó con paso elegante pero sin esfuerzo- buenas noches –sonrió de lado a todos y salió de ahí.  
A todos les tomó por sorpresa aquella noche, Draco les había 'contado' que él y Hermione estaban intentando una relación. Harry se había partido de risa al escucharlo, pero ninguno de los demás lo hicieron.  
Y es que ¿Malfoy y Hermione? Era imposible, no entendía como a nadie mas le daba gracia. Pansy le había dicho que se cegaba por que aun veía a Hermione como la niña de dientes enormes y cabello de escoba, pero que ya no era nada de aquello. O tal vez por verla como su hermana.  
Harry se lo había tomado mas enserio, no sin antes advertirle a Malfoy que si la lastimaba él mismo le lanzaría un bombarda por el culo, después de haberle metido la varita en el mismo lugar.  
Draco solo había rodado la mirada, aunque podía haber estado peor.

Además les había prohibido mirarla y hacerle preguntas, sino querías salir era cosa suya. Y en cuanto a las miradas, no quería tenerlos cerca de ellos revoloteando CofcofTheoCofcof prácticamente había sido una indirecta muy directa.

Por supuesto, todo era una vil mentira y estaba consciente que cuando Hermione se enterase de aquello, claro que recibiría el bombarda pero por parte de ella.  
Aunque sin duda, aquella amenaza le llenaba de satisfacción. Granger era suya y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo y hacérselo saber a cualquiera.

Subió la escalinata doble de mármol que se situaba en el vestíbulo, con dirección al segundo piso. Pero no a su habitación sino a la de la castaña.  
Llamó a la puerta.  
-Adelante –trató de ocultar todo rastro de emoción en su voz.

-Granger…-giró el picaporte y entró a la habitación, la chica se encontraba en el escritorio con montones de libros y pergaminos a su alrededor. Hermione giró para mirarlo.

Sí, se sentía aliviada y se sitió estúpida por ello.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en _otra_ cosa Malfoy? –A Draco no le pasó desapercibido su tono, sonrió ladinamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Pensaba que quizás ya era tiempo de hablar, Granger –se encogió levemente de hombros- por cierto, lindo cabello.

Si bueno, el era Draco Malfoy. Se podía permitir decirle lo que se le viniera en gana.  
Hermione ya no llevaba el cabello recogido, sino que caía delicadamente por su espalda y hombros, como una cascada de suaves rizos castaños._No te sonrojes, recuérdalo. No te sonrojes, es un simple comentario a tu cabello y Parkinson hizo el trabajo. Así que a ti no tiene porque afectarte._No se sonrojó después de aquel debate mentalmente.  
-Gracias. ¿De que quieres hablar? –Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio-.

-Ven –Draco dio una palmadita en la cama a su lado y Hermione negó con la cabeza._  
_

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-De acuerdo, primero… aclárame eso de 'voy a intentarlo' –incitó, lo entendía por supuesto.- Pero quería escucharlo de su voz… lo necesitaba y no sabía porque le era indispensable. Estupideces.

-Una sola mueca de burla y me retractaré de todo… -le advirtió- intentaré enamorarme de ti, Malfoy y después tú… podrás hacer lo que necesitas.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No lo comprendo…

-No sé, solo sé que debo hacerlo y –se removió en su asiento incomoda.

-Sabes que jamás te vas a enamorar de mi, ni yo de ti ¿Cierto? –Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- Y ¿Quién te asegura que no me he enamorado ya de ti? –arqueó una ceja y Hermione lo miro como '¿enserio?' –Vale, por algo te he elegido ¿No?

-Malfoy, si que eres un grandísimo estúpido. Primero, si así fuera jamás me elegirías a mí y no, tú no estas enamorado y yo jamás me voy a enamorar. Lo intentaré, por supuesto pero es absurdo. –Draco frunció el ceño y se puso de pie abruptamente.

-¿Estas insinuando que no soy capaz de provocar algún sentimiento en ti? –caminó con cautela y decisión._Algo no va bien. Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Meterte con su ego? ¿Really? _–su subconsciente se puso en alerta no sin antes rodar la mirada exasperada.

Ella se levantó e instintivamente caminó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-No…

- ¿No? -Si detuvó por segundo de UNOS para observarla-

-Solo se que no… Malfoy, tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Eso jamás va a cambiar –Draco continuó acercándose a ella con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Hermione retrocedía a cada paso. –Oh vamos… tú me odias y yo te odio, eso jamás…

-¿Quién dice que te odio? –Draco ladeó la cabeza y Hermione chocó contra la pared.

_Cállate, Granger. En serio lo estas cagando. No lo retes, no lo hagas o de verdad que ya no habrá vuelta atrás, y Merlín sabrá que estará dispuesto a probarse… _  
Si de algo estaba Hermione segura era que tentar al destino con Malfoy, no era la mejor opción.

-Eso es lo que ha sido siempre y es como debe ser –no entendía el porque 'debía' ser así, pero así pensaba y el simple hecho de imaginar todo lo contrarío no era sencillo.  
Le inquietaba lo que pudiera pasar si Draco se acercaba más, poco a poco comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que venía ocurriendo desde que acudió en su ayuda y la de su familia.  
Por las noches se convencía de que todo era por lo desamparados que estaban y ella solía apoyar a todos aquellos, pero se mentía, ella no era un mal ser humano y podía olvidar todos aquellos insultos y tonterías. Era madura.  
La supuesta tregua, la noche en que habían dormido juntos, como la miraba, cuando la _iba_ a besar, como la lanzó fuera después que ella le lanzara un buen puñetazo.  
¿Se había atrevido a hacerlo? Nunca se había cuestionado aquello y no entendía porque en esos momentos lo hacía. –Ese es el orden de las cosas Malfoy…

-O quizás es como nosotros lo hemos ordenado, Granger. Quizás yo no te odio y no me repugne el hecho de tener que enamorarme de ti…. –su voz era calida y Merlín la ayudara, porque él se acercaba más y su estúpido corazón se desbocaba por la cercanía del chico.

-Lo harás por el simple hecho de salvar tu pellejo –como pudo se escapó de aquel encierro y se abrazó el cuerpo por la repentina oleada de soledad que sintió. Draco relajó su postura y se recargó en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Él no se enamoraba y El Señor Tenebroso sabía que así era, supuso que por ello la maldición contenía aquello. Todo le resultaba frustrante.

-Tienes razón, Granger. Insufrible como siempre –se encogió de hombros- pero no me repugna, ya que últimamente te he encontrado _bonita_ –_Imbécil. Sabe como actuar. _ Aquella palabra la tomó desprevenida y le provoco un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

-Te vas al cuerno –se acercó con brusquedad y abrió la puerta para 'invitarle' a marcharse. El chico avanzó hasta la puerta pero en lugar de salir, la cerró y apoyó su pálida mano en ella para evitar que la abriera nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Prefieres que te vea como una _rata de biblioteca, pelo de arbusto o come libros, _a que te encuentre bonita, guapa incluso? –Arqueó las cejas, se lo comenzaba a pasar en grande- eres una chica muy extraña, pero si eso es lo que…

-Ya basta, insensible y egoísta hurón. Por supuesto que no me gusta nada de eso, no estoy bonita ni mucho menos –Draco rodó la mirada y le cogió del brazo con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la jalaba hasta quedar frente al espejo que se situaba dentro del baño.

-Mírate. Eres una mujer, Granger. Ya no eres la misma niña que iba al colegio y sí, tuvo que llegar el imbécil de Nott para percatarme de eso –la cercanía de pronto le caló a la chica. En el pequeño espacio, ellos tenían que estar juntos y _más_ de lo estrictamente necesario.  
Él la mantenía frente al espejo y él detrás, obligándola a mirarse.

Hermione cerró los ojos, volvía a sentirse como una chiquilla al no querer mirarse. No podía y no quería, justamente el chico que tenía detrás de ella obligándola a que aceptara que era bonita, había sido el mismo que años atrás se encargó de joderle la existencia y recordarle que nadie en su sano juicio podía sentir algo por ella.  
Sintió como Draco se acercaba hasta poder susurrarle en el oído.  
-Granger, para ser la dichosa 'Mejor bruja de tu edad' –abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una oleada de calor en su cuello. –Estas siendo demasiado inmadura…

* * *

Y que capullo se sentía al estar en es pequeño espacio, tratando de hacerle entender a la empollona de Granger que era bonita, una mujer guapa y que se sentía celoso del imbécil de Nott. No, no eran celos más bien él protegía lo _suyo_. Si eso era.

Por mucho que le costara aceptar aquello, necesitaba que ella entendiera y aunque cuando la había acorralado a la pared, le había querido demostrar que ella no podía ser inmune a los dotes de un Malfoy.  
Nadie lo era.

Todo se le salió de las manos, y ahora ahí se encontraba susurrando en su oído. Por más que la idea, años e incluso meses atrás le hubiese parecido repulsiva. Ahora sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca. Hermione le dejó aspirar su aroma, uno muy sutil… fresco y natural. Pues se encontraba tan rígida como una piedra.  
Merlín le ayudara, prefería un maldito puñetazo en la nariz.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en el espejo, pero él la desvió. _Maldito débil de mierda, te estas comportando como un imbécil. Es Granger… _Pero sinceramente aquello ya le importaba un comino. Era de él y eso era lo que importaba, de todas maneras intentaba convencerse que solo era porque no tenía oportunidad con ninguna otra y _tenía _que ser ella.  
-No soy inmadura, Malfoy –su maldita voz ¡Lo que le faltaba! Se coló por sus huesos.  
Ridículo. –Sólo tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿A que? –pudo notarlo, Hermione se estremeció cuando volvió a susurrarle.

-No sé –y era verdad, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. De lo que estaba haciendo y quería correr, salir de ahí.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran, provocando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Draco.  
-Joder –soltó unas palabrotas mientras se sobaba- con que vuelvan a…

Otro golpe y una voz conocida.

Harry.  
-Maldito Cara-rajada.

-¿Hermione? Podemos hablar, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Ya voy, dame unos segundos! –Volvió a la realidad y se dirigió a Draco después de gritarle en respuesta a Harry- ¿Puedes salir sin que te vea?

-Claro –rodó la mirada- no hemos terminado de hablar –la miró con avidez.  
Ambos salieron del baño y él se dirigió al balcón, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.  
Pero sin marcharse.

-¿Cuál es esa sorpre… -al abrir la puerta se topó con una persona lo suficientemente conocida para ella como para emocionarse de sobre manera. -¡Ron!

-Hermione ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo. La casa del Hurón es fabulosa –murmuró entrando en su habitación- lo siento, de Malfoy –puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada negada de Hermione.

-Lo se

-Y espera a que veas el capo de quiddittch y toda la colección…. –comentó Harry extasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ni en mil años pisarías esta mansión –farfulló Hermione mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba Draco.

-Ah nada –hizo un ademán de restarle importancia- solo venía a saludar y saber como están. Por cierto que aun no me puedo creer lo que hay entre tú y Malfoy –Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva al toser y Draco se puso rígido._Menudo Idiota, me has arruinado todo. _–bufó furioso y se dirigió a interior de Manor Malfoy por la puerta principal.

-¿Qué? –antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar, Harry le soltó un zape en la nuca al pelirrojo.

-Es que… ¡Vamos Hermione! Dime que te ha hecho un embrujo o algo… Amortentia, quizás o peor aun, un Imperio. Me creo todo menos que ambos estén jugando a la parejita feliz…

-No hay nada entre nosotros –de pronto Hermione estaba tan roja, y moría de calor.

-Él nos lo ha dicho… -unos golpes suaves llamaron a la puerta. Hermione no prestó atención.

-¿De que hablas? –inquirió con rudeza.

-Nos ha contado lo de su relación y nos ha advertido –más golpes, un poco mas subidos de tono.

-Te dije que no era verdad, Harry.

-Granger, abre de una puñetera vez –la voz de Draco sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Hermione se levantó por mero instinto y abrió.  
Draco había querido impedir que ese par de brutos le echaran de cabeza. –Hey, lamento no venir antes –inesperadamente para _todos_ la tomó en brazos.

El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba de ira y sentía como el calor volvía a su rostro al sentir el abrazo._Idiota, idiota… ¿Quieres jugar?_-Oh si, _Cielito_ ya estaba echándote de menos –respondió ante las miradas atónitas de todos- no me habías dicho que lo _nuestro _ya no era un secreto.  
_  
_

Oh bien, no lo logró y sabía que Granger estaba realmente molesta.  
-Lo lamento _nena_, pero no he podido evitarlo –si iba a morir al menos se divertiría sus últimos momentos.

-Entiendo _afecto,_ pero me gustaba estar presentes voz muy Hubie-do fue forzada. Demasiado.

-No te has perdido de gran cosa, Hermione –Agregó Harry, los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se percataba del sarcasmo que contenía la voz de ambos. –Vendremos luego.

-Si cuando no haya monos en la costa, cucarachas andando, calzones tendidos o la cola del puerco –Ron estaba rojo de ira, pero nada del otro mundo. Odiaba a Malfoy y eso no iba a cambiar- Con que la lastimes, cabrón. Te vas a enterar…

-Claro –Harry logró sacar a Ron prácticamente a rastras, para evitar que siguiera diciendo una cadena de palabrotas. Un par de minutos después- ahora menudo idiota, tú también te largas –lo sacó a empujones y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Esa noche, Hermione no dejó abierta la ventana.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó tan rápido que Draco creyó no haber dormido ni un par de horas._Tengo dos opciones.__Salir y enfrentarme al mundo o para ser exactos, a Granger. Consciente de que esta muy enfadada o simplemente volverme un aislado y vivir aquí.__Cosa que no puede ser muy probable.__Ayer la cagué y ahora… joder, ¿Qué si la muy engreída le cuenta a todos que no tenemos nada? Esta Blaise y por supuesto que se burlará.__Que lío he armado._

Draco se paseaba por su habitación de un lado a otro, ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente que el próximo fin de semana había fiesta y que en medio de la semana sería el juicio final para con su familia._  
_

Claro, él era Draco Malfoy y por más que hubiese cambiado. Siempre estaba él primero y al final él.  
Tomó una camisa de seda negra y se la puso antes de salir.

Se enfrentaría al mundo o lo que era lo mismo, a Hermione Granger.

Como si Merlín hubiese escuchado unas suplicas que por supuesto, él no se permitió hacer, no la encontró y no es que la estuviera buscando.  
Realmente no le apetecía una discusión con Granger… ¿A quien iba a engañar? Por supuesto que quería discutir con ella.  
No sería lo mismo provocar a la comadreja o al cara-rajada puesto que el futuro de su familia dependía de ellos y bueno, Granger era más ingeniosa en cuanto a insultos.

Deambuló por la Mansión, hasta que bien entrado el medio día se metió en la torre derecha. Si Granger se quería pasar todo el día, semana o el tiempo que fuese, encerrada como damisela, le importaba un rábano.

* * *

Hermione si que se había ocultado del cabezota de Malfoy, lo último que le apetecía era discutir con él frente a todos los huéspedes de la Mansión._Niña inmadura_ –le reprendió su subconsciente- _¡Menuda heroína de guerra! ¡Oh, increíble Mejor-hechicera-de-su-edad! Bobadas si no puedes con estas peque…_

-¡Basta! –se dejó caer en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó placenteramente dormida_._

La Sombra Oscura

, volvía a deslizarse por el balcón y sintió una oleada de ira recorrerle la espalda al ver que otra vez, la testaruda Granger la había dejado cerrada y supo que era_ para él… o por él. _

* * *

_**-Perdonen que no les responda a todos aquí, pero es para que no se les haga tan aburrido u.u si lo prefieren del modo anterior, no duden en hacérmelo saber en su review. Recuerden que yo escribo por y para ustedes, así que ustedes mandan-.**_

_No olviden dejar su review y mi respectivo crucio. Espero no hacer las notas de autora tan largas, mil disculpas por ello._


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Hola Guapuras!_**  
**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo._**  
**_-Recuerden que solo responderé aquí a los que NO tengan cuenta.-_**

**_Lamento muchísimo si tengo errores ortográficos, los corregiré para que no se les complique más la lectura._**

**_Carmessopln: Me alegra que te guste :3 ¡Saludos!_**

**_SALESIA:_**  
**_Si, seguramente me quedaré con esas parejas amigas. Thuna, Blinny y Hansy. Ya veras en este capitulo algo… relacionado._**  
**_Haha Ron y Harry de alguna manera aceptan la relación, pero… será complicado, porque no se llevan bien y habrá muchos enfrentamientos en el futuro. En especial entre Ron y Draco, aclaro antes que NO es por 'celos' Ron solo sentirá amistad por Hermione._**

**_Sobre la fiesta de los Greengrass, será en el capitulo 10 u 11. Según me lleve el juicio, espero que no mucho para no hacerlo aburrido._**

**_¡Gracias por tu Review!_**

**_-Agradecimientos-_**  
**_¡Gracias a todos por su review!_**  
**_Sally , BereLestrange, Slytherin's Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale, Carmessopln, Kawaii Tsuki-Chan, SALESIA y Magnux Bane (Me leeré tu fic y me emociona que te hayas animado a escribir Dramione. ¡Y por mi influencia! Eso es genial :3)_**

**_(Les daré una mejor respuesta.)_**  
**_Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.  
_**

* * *

Capitulo 9. –El inicio del juicio-

Draco bufó rabioso en el balcón frente a la ventana de la habitación de Hermione. Nunca se había sentido así y es que… ¡El era Draco Malfoy! Y esta chiquilla caprichosa lo estaba, prácticamente humillando.  
Fácilmente podría entrar en la habitación ya fuera escurriéndose por la oscuridad o con su varita, pero sabía que cabrearía mas a la castaña y no se podía permitir semejante estupidez de su parte. La necesitaba y no podía echar a la basura todo lo que ya llevaba ganado y era mucho a decir verdad, porque él no se había esperado aquella reacción de la muchacha.

Molesto consigo mismo por su debilidad, se marchó a su habitación y después de beber su antídoto para dejar de parecer una bestia… un maldito monstruo, se quedó dormido entre pesadillas.

El sudor y las lágrimas que se escapaban y dejaban húmedo el rostro de Draco, los gritos sobresaltaron a una Hermione que bajaba a tomar un poco de agua. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo al recordar lo enfadada que estaba con él.

Otro grito y un sollozo.

Aun no era de mañana, pues algo la había despertado y se sintió desprotegida. Ni siquiera se había tomado tiempo de asegurarse que hora era, pero regresó. El largo pasillo, que segundos antes se encontraba oscuro, era adornado con antorchas que se encendían mediante magia al captar la presencia de alguien.  
Hermione caminaba descalza solamente con sus calcetas muggles de dibujos infantiles, su viejo camisón gris y su varita en mano.  
El corazón le latía débilmente, pero se estremecía al escuchar algún ruido ya que los sollozos dejaban de escucharse por momentos. Y entonces, volvían con mas intensidad en un profundo y desgarrador grito.

Se dio prisa y al estar frente a le puerta de la habitación titubeó. Ella estaba enfadada pero tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba bien, después de todo ese era su trabajo.  
Giró el pomo de la elegante puerta de caoba oscura.

Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Malfoy. Nadie lo hacía.

Era un lugar sumamente elegante, todo lo que había ahí era negro y verde. Todos los muebles eran de madera, el suelo estaba alfombrado y curiosamente la misma alfombra era de color rojo escarlata.

Draco yacía retorciéndose entre las sabanas esmeraldas y negras, su gran cama parecía un enorme lugar. Ya que Draco parecía un niño pequeño.  
Hermione sintió una profunda compasión, Draco estaba teniendo pesadillas. Se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.  
-Malfoy –susurró al verlo sudar y retorcerse- Malfoy despierta… -colocó una mano en su frente y se encogió al sentir que ardía en fiebre.

No sabía que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue despertarlo y sabía que de una manera _suave_ no serviría de nada.  
Optó por lo más sencillo, le dejó caer el agua que contenía una jarra de vidrio en la mesilla de noche.  
-¿Qué cojones… -Draco se despertó y soltó unas palabrotas después de recuperar la noción del tiempo. -¿Qué nargles te pasa, Granger? –inquirió a la muchacha que había saltado hasta la pared.

-No despertabas, te hablé…y bueno, el agua parecía buena opción y…

-¡Mojaste mis sabanas! –parecía verdaderamente enfadado.

-¡Oye estabas teniendo pesadillas! Deberías agradecerme –Hermione se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Si claro, te agradezco por echarlas a perder –las quitó y las lanzó al suelo, mascullaba algunas palabras que Hermione no logró escuchar, estaba molesta. _Estúpido insensible. _

-Bien. Entonces la próxima vez dejaré que grites y llores como niña –salió de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. A esas alturas, los portazos ya eran más que costumbre y nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada cuando la castaña regresó a su habitación.

Draco sabía que la había cagado nuevamente pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba la idea de que Hermione le hubiese visto en esas condiciones y peor aun, que lo mirara con compasión porque había alcanzado a ver su rostro antes de soltar tantas palabrotas.  
Se pasó una mano por el cabello empapado y le soltó un golpe a uno de los doseles de la cama.  
_A la mierda todo. _

La mañana siguiente, parecía algo ajetreada y el humor parecía algo tenso. El juicio de los Malfoy sería al día siguiente y Narcissa trataba de relajarse, pero no le era nada sencillo.  
Al igual que los demás Slytherin, ellos contaban con la Mansión Malfoy simplemente porque él así lo quería pero si el juicio no salía bien, nadie tendría un lugar donde vivir mientras sus respectivas mansiones eran inspeccionadas.

Hermione había decidido quedarse en su habitación a estudiar el caso y su informe, por supuesto.  
El día estaba cerca y una parte de ella, la más cuerda se quería ir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Y posiblemente la más estúpida quería lo contrario.

Harry y Ron miraban embobados la colección de artículos y todas las cosas de colección del quiddittch de Malfoy. Mientras los Slytherin, incluido Draco, se limitaban a una pesada charla sobre el juicio. Aunque a Draco no le apetecía hablar de ello, no tenía de otra y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto de Granger.

* * *

-Hermione descansaba un rato después de trabajar en aquel informe, el cesto de basura yacía repleto de bolas de pergamino. No sabía que hacer.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y de inmediato se tensó.  
-¿Hermione? –la voz de Harry, de alguna manera la hizo suspirar aliviada.

-Adelante –se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sus dos amigos irrumpieron en su habitación. -¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó sin interés.

-Queremos hablar contigo –Ron torpemente comenzó a analizar las cortinas blancas de la ventana. –Queremos que nos cuentes todo acerca de tu… lo que sea que tengas con el Hurón…

-Estamos preocupados, Hermione –agregó Harry con rapidez. No quería que Hermione se molestara, sin embargo la muchacha soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Entre Malfoy y yo… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos gritos desgarradores del hall de la Mansión. Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron y bajaron a toda prisa, seguidos por los demás.

Hermione había estado apunto de desmentir a Malfoy, total él parecía no apreciar lo que ella estaba haciendo.  
En el hall se encontraba Pansy recargada contra la pared y un par de personas al frente de ella.  
Una mujer con un parecido imposible al de Pansy, su cabello negro y delicadas facciones en el rostro blancas. La otra persona era un hombre, sumamente alto y de cabello negro muy corto, casi pegado al cráneo. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda como los de la muchacha y no necesitó preguntar, supo que eran sus padres.  
-Pansy he dicho que vengas con nosotros. –El señor Parkinson apretó la mandíbula. –Nos están buscando a estas alturas, en casa hay… cosas… no podemos regresar…

-No… padre, entrégate… por favor… no quiero… -Pansy balbuceaba torpemente y temblorosa. Quería a sus padres con su vida, pero no quería huir y estarse escondiendo todo el tiempo. Ella ni siquiera había decidido por sí misma ser seguidora del Lord Tenebroso aunque, por mucho tiempo le hubiese parecido un honor.

-Pansy, cielo… vamos, no nos hagas llevarte por la fuerza… -las palabras de la madre de Pansy fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte carraspeo de Harry.

-¿Piensa huir de la justicia y cargar a su hija el peso de la cobardía? –todos giraron para ver al muchacho, que bajaba con deliberada lentitud la escalinata de mármol.

-Harry Potter –lo miró fijamente y ambas miradas chocaron con fuerza, aunque Harry había visto muchos mortifagos no estaba seguro de haber visto al señor Parkinson y por ello no entendía el porque querían huir. –Tú no sabes nada…

-Claro que no, yo no se nada de Voldemort y de sus mortifagos. No se que yo y mis amigos, así como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica y la Orden del Fénix terminamos con él y con sus seguidores. No, no sé nada… pero lo que sí sé es que no debe condenar a su hija a vivir como prófuga todo el tiempo y aun más, si ella no quiere –se plantó frente a los señores Parkinson, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

-¿Ahora te importa mi hija? Es mi hija –bufó molesto. Sabía que aunque convenciera a Pansy de huir, Potter y sus amigos no los dejarían. Había sido mala idea entrar por la fuerza y tomar a su pequeña desprevenida puesto que le sacaron un susto de muerte.

Todos los demás miraban expectantes, Hermione y Ron contuvieron el impulso de llamar por Red-Flú al Ministerio para informar de aquello.  
-Me importa como cualquier compañero de Howgarts, y usted está haciendo las cosas mal –Pansy lo miró y entornó los ojos. Se las arreglaría para hacerle saber a Potter que no era 'Como cualquier compañero inmundo' pero en ese instante se limitó a mirar a sus padres con suplica y el señor Parkinson cayó al suelo abatido y con expresión cansada.

-No quiero hundirlas, ellas son todo lo que tengo –Narcissa y Lucius presenciaron aquel acto de George Parkinson. Lucius sabía lo que se sentía, él lo vivía día con día y su futuro pendía de un hilo tanto como el de George.

-George –su voz resonó fuerte y autoritaria como en sus buenos tiempos- levántate ¿Quieres? Pareces tan… debilucho e inmundo –Lucius siempre imponía poder y autoridad, esa vez no fue la excepción, el padre de Parkinson se levantó y limpió las lagrimas que caían sobre su demacrado rostro. –Ven hablemos con Potter en mi despacho, muévete y deja de parecer un troll marica –bufó, sin prestarle mas atención les dio la espalda y caminó hasta su despacho. Harry y George lo siguieron.

Los demás presentes estaban perplejos, excepto Narcissa y Draco. Ellos sabían que Lucius hacía eso para darle ánimo y ayudarle, lo conocían bien.  
Narcissa y Hermione se llevaron a la Antonella y Pansy Parkinson para tranquilizarlas en la sala de estar.

Pansy miraba hacía la nada, se rehusaba a soltar lagrimas pero si estaba en sus manos le suplicaría a Potter para que no enviara a su padre para con el ministerio.  
Odiaba que la situación fuera así, de todas maneras Harry no podría salvarle de ir a Azkaban pero el solo recordar lo que había dicho 'cualquier compañero' ella odiaba eso y odiaba al estúpido de Potter por hacerle entender a todos que no importaba, soltó un fuerte bufido y Narcissa se acercó a ella.  
-Tranquila Cielo, todo se va a arreglar… -Hermione se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el tono maternal de Narcissa y no es que no lo hubiese demostrado antes, sino que vagamente… le recordaba a Molly Weasley, y eso era un poco raro.

-¿Cómo Cissy? ¿Enviando a mis padres a Azkaban? –murmuró la pelinegra con la mandíbula apretada.

-Todos corremos ese riesgo, Pansy –Draco entró a la sala de estar, con su andar característico de sentirse 'el rey del mundo' la miraba severamente. –Deja de quejarte, sinceramente si no quieres eso… hubieras huido con ellos cuando tuviste tiempo –la pelinegra lo miró y volvió su mirada al frente, tenía razón pero no se lo haría saber.

Hermione por su parte observaba al frente, nerviosa y con una repentina incomodidad, pero sin decir nada.  
-Granger, tenemos que hablar –murmuró Draco sin apenas mirarla- ahora –_estúpido cara de hurón, no haré lo que tu me 'ordenes' no soy uno de tus amigos o Parkinson. Ahg, esta bien, simple curiosidad –_la castaña siguió a Draco escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué? –Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró aun con indignación.

-Mira Granger… no debí… se que hice… me porte como… ¡Carajo! Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿No? –le costaba tanto disculparse y no se obligaría, Hermione lo sabía y no se humillaría. Aun tenía orgullo.

-No debiste mentir, no debiste gritarme así. Hiciste mal y te portaste como un autentico hijo de Umbridge ayer, si ya lo sé –Draco sabía que la castaña lo disfrutaba y solo quería terminar con eso.

-Bueno ¿Estamos bien? –sonrió ladinamente y Hermione arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué? No, solo se que eres eso y que hiciste mal, pero eso no cambia nada Malfoy –Testaruda Granger, no se lo pondría fácil. Draco estaba seguro que si eso lo hubiese pasado con otra chica, la solución era un beso y todas las quejas de la chica en cuestión cesarían, pero con Granger era todo lo contrario y si tan solo intentara eso, le golpearía estaba seguro.

-Ni se te ocurra –gruñó Hermione, como leyendo su pensamiento… o tal vez fuera porque Draco se acercaba a ella. No lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte? –Arqueó las cejas y la miró divertido- ¿Por qué no, Granger?

-Porque no quiero. Mejor me voy a mi habitación –Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, obligándola a regresar. –Suéltame.

- Si no lo hago ¿Qué? –_Hermione… no le retes, o hazlo quizás así deje de molestar y así ambos puedan darse cuenta de que NO se podrían enamorar jamás. Intenta…_

-¿Podrías callarte y dejar de decir estupideces? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que había pensado en voz alta.

-¿Estupideces? Granger, cualquier mujer con una simple neurona desearía estar en tu lugar, pero ya me doy cuenta –Hermione bufó sonoramente y rodó la mirada- que tu no tienes ni siquiera una.

-¿En mi lugar? Já. Que un Hurón quiera besarte no es nada envidiable –esas palabras colmaron la paciencia del chico. Colocó su puño cerrado con más fuerza de la necesaria, apoyado en su frente.

-Cállate, Granger –su voz era ronca del esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia.

-No, de verdad. Es que, aparte de que no tienes atractivo físico, mas que tus ojos… eres lo que eres y no hace falta mencionar tu… problema, sino tu arrogancia, tu forma de caminar… como si el mundo te perteneciera… -Hermione comenzó a caminar por la habitación, y hablaba deprisa sin pensar lo que decía.

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué crees que acepte? Nunca podré enamorarme de ti, una rata de laboratorio muggle. Nunca podría siquiera sentir un poco de atracción, es mas… si me besaras, no sentiría nada… quizás sentiría mas con Hagrid o Flich… pero… -sus palabras fueron suspendidas por un fuerte empujón hacía la pared más cercana. Sentía el cuerpo de Draco aplastándola por completo. -¿Qué haces? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Comprobar tu teoría. –Le molestaba todo lo que le había dicho, porque hería su orgullo y eso nadie lo hacía. Nadie se metía con un Malfoy y esa vez no sería la excepción.  
Draco acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, y Hermione tensa abrió aun más los ojos. _Lo iba a hacer. _Continuó acercándose con total libertad y lentitud, no tenía prisa y eso Hermione lo sabía. Instintivamente fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco.  
_Sentía _el calido y a la vez fresco aliento de Draco, estaban tan cerca que bien podrían confundirse ambas respiraciones.  
Draco tomó su rostro entre ambas manos pálidas y sonrió ladinamente.

Se hizo hacía atrás para ver a Hermione como lentamente se acercaba a él para encontrar sus labios. Draco sonrió descaradamente y se apartó de la chica con una ceja arqueada.  
-¿Sería mas placentero besar al monstruo ese o al inepto squib? Entonces, tendrás que esperarlos… -Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró con ira. _Estupenda idea, ahora ¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte y no meterte en mis asuntos?-básicamente, también son mis asuntos… -_volvía a tener una 'pelea' con sus subconsciente, que sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Te puedes ir a la mierda, Malfoy –sin decir una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación. Se sentía humillada y rabiosa, descargaría su ira con cualquiera que le molestara.

Por un lado se sentía orgulloso y su ego… ¡Hasta las malditas nubes! Pero por otro que no lograba reconocer, se sentía mal por haberse burlado de ella…. ¡Al cuerno! Le había comprobado que ni la más mojigata Granger, era inmune a sus dotes Malfoy.  
Se recostó en su cama para descansar, al momento en que pensaba…  
_Imbécil. Imbécil.  
Ella… ella estaba intentándolo y haz vuelto a meter las cuatro… Imbécil. Imbécil _–Se irguió de prisa y abrió mucho los ojos- _¡Excelente!_  
Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se levantó y por suerte la 'metamorfosis' comenzaba a surgir.

Se escabulló, hasta la habitación de la castaña.

* * *

Sin siquiera mirar y pensar más, se recostó en la cama. No quería pensar en lo ocurrido, porque la hacía sentirse más humillada de lo que estaba. Más boba e ingenua ¿Por qué nargles había provocado a Malfoy? Le conocía lo suficiente para saber de lo que era capaz y sí, también ella se había probado. Necesitaba saber si había una simple posibilidad de enamorarse de él pero evidentemente había cometido un error y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

La guerra estaba declarada.

Ella ya no era una niña, ni sufría de inmadurez. Pero Malfoy se lo merecía y no iba discutir sobre el tema con su estupido e incompetente subconsciente.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirla, cerraba los ojos lentamente. Pero un golpe sordo la despertó. _Otra vez no, por favor. _Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados e hinchados, había aguantado las lágrimas de frustración.  
-Granger… -Llevaba algo consigo, algo que llamó por completo su atención. Un frasco con líquido escarlata. –se que…

-Malfoy, vete al demonio por favor y déme dormir –se recostó y se cubrió con la sabana. No sabía como se las había apañado para entras, ella había puesto hechizos a la puerta y ventana, para que no entrara pero evidentemente su… ´don´ o lo que fuera era más poderoso que los hechizos. Sin embargo, su instinto la hacía curiosear. Se dijo a si misma mentalmente que haría lo que fuera para investigar sobre él y su maldición.

-Granger, solo… te comprobé… -entonces, Draco se bebió el contenido del frasco. Hermione miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero nada pasó.  
Un par de minutos después, volvía a ser el mismo Draco de siempre. –Tenía que hacerlo, te estabas burlando de mí. Así que yo soy el que tiene que estar enfadado.

-¿Qué? Hay por favor… olvídalo, no lo haré. No seré tu buffet ni nada por el estilo. Me niego. –Draco rodó la mirada y se acercó hasta la cama.

-Siento no haberte besado –gruñó y Hermione se puso colorada, después le lanzó un cojín –lo estoy diciendo en serio –volvió a murmurar entre dientes.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un buen rato, tenía claro que Draco Malfoy no sabía y no solía disculparse. Supuso que se le hacía especialmente difícil aquello.  
-Que no se te haga costumbre .y dicho esto, se acostó dándole la espalda. Draco sonrió ladinamente y la observo. Esta vez y la anterior se había salvado por un pelo de rana calva. Sin embargo, debería intentar comportarse más… bien porque no podría salvar su trasero sin Hermione. Salió de la habitación con aire de victoria.

El día del juicio…

Todos los huéspedes de Malfoy Manor se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual, la audiencia la tenían al medio día.  
Por alguna razón Hermione estaba de un humor insoportable, consultando libros y escribiendo como loca en pergaminos que segundos después arrugaba y lanzaba al cesto de basura mas cercano.  
Los Malfoy se vistieron elegantemente y se sentaron los tres sin pestañear en la sala de estar. Era tan curioso verlos, puesto que parecía como si todo estuviera ensayado.  
Harry y Ron, se encontraban en el campo de quiddittch (la mayor parte del tiempo) jugando con la snitch heredada de Dumbledore a Harry.  
Los slytherin caminaban de un lado a otro y Blaise rodaba los ojos al mirar a sus compañeros.  
-A como pasan las horas, todos terminaran sin uñas y cabello… -murmuró sonriendo radiantemente. Curioso era, que ese día su humor y sonrisa no contagiaban a nadie. –Oh vamos, todo saldrá de maravilla… -se acercó a Draco- en vano eres novio de tu aurora –le guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Blaise, cállate y evítame la pena de mandarte al carájo. –Draco estaba fastidiado y sinceramente no le apetecía pelear con Blaise… ni con San Potty o la comadreja e incluso con Granger.

-Pues… ya lo haz hecho –rodó la mirada- el sábado tenemos fiesta y ustedes con mal humor –negando con la cabeza salió del lugar. Fingiendo dignidad.

Hermione, Harry y Ron subieron a vestirse mas adecuadamente para la ocasión y salieron al momento en que los tres Malfoy esperaban en el Hall, impecablemente vestidos y arreglados.  
-Bien, ustedes no se pueden quedar solos aquí –anunció Harry- en unos minutos llegará…-fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la chimenea. Entre llamas verdosas aparecieron dos figuras, salieron de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ropa dejando polvos sobre la elegante alfombra. Narcissa ahogó un gemido pero se limitó a observar a los recién llegados- los señores Weasley se quedarán con ustedes –Agregó Harry, los Slytherin abrieron mucho los ojos y se limitaron a eso. En cambio los Weasley comenzaron a observar todo y la Señora Weasley sonrió a los muchachos.

-Vamos chicos, a lavarse las manos y bajan a comer –se dirigió a los Malfoy- Pueden irse tranquilos, no tocaremos nada salvo la cocina –sonrió amablemente y Narcissa asintió incomoda.

-Están en su casa –su voz era neutra pero tenía un muy ligero tono de temblor, el momento de marcharse había llegado-

-¿Qué hacen aun ahí? ¡Vamos! A lavarse las manos los cinco –los urgió con la mano sacándolos de la sala de estar, ante la mirada estupefacta de los todos. –Arthur –se giró a observar al hombre que miraba a Lucius con desconfianza- tu también, anda a lavarte las manos porque serviré la comida y sino están presentes se perderán de ella… ¡Anda! –el hombre salió de la habitación después de dedicarle otra mirada.

-Entonces. ¿Están listos? –Todos asintieron a las palabras de Harry- Hermione, me parece justo que viajemos de dos en dos, y bueno tu márchate con Malfoy primero –la aludida se encogió de hombros y sin mirarle, entró en la chimenea seguida por Draco.  
Harry viajó con Lucius y Ron con Narcissa.

El Ministerio de Magia estaba repleto de magos y brujas que entraban a su empleo, algunos pasaba a toda prisa sin prestarles atención pero otros, miraban a la familia con un deje de odio o rencor. En cambio al trío de oro sonreían e inclusive pedían fotografías, a Harry seguían llamándole 'El Elegido' y todos lo pronunciaban con fervor.

Caminaron hacía los ascensores y entraron seguidos por montones de pergaminos volando, mensajeros.  
La voz en el ascensor les mencionaba en que piso y el nombre del mismo, se encontraban en el Noveno Piso: _'Departamento de Misterios' _–Anunció una voz femenina y delicada. Salieron del ascensor.

Para llegar al Tribunal del Wizengamot, la única forma de llegar era ascender por una escalera que se situaba por uno de los laterales del pasillo.  
Los seis se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta de hierro y madera, con la respiración contenida.  
Era un lugar oscuro y solitario, instintivamente Hermione le tomó la mano a Draco para infundirle valor. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho lo soltó pero Draco se armó de valor.  
-Al mal vuelo, darse prisa –murmuró por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

* * *

Manor Malfoy estaba rodeada por un aire más _calido_ y _hogareño _que de costumbre. Molly Weasley se había encargado que los cinco muchachos se sentaran en el gran comedor y los obligó a comer, lo que ella misma había preparado.

Aunque los elfos se habían sentido resentidos, Molly les había propuesto hacer otra cosa y así lo hicieron.  
-Están demasiado delgaduchos, y no creo que esas sean sus complexiones. En especial tu Cielo –se acercó a Pansy que abría mucho los ojos y retrocedía lentamente. –Oh bueno, ustedes… quizás deban comer algo de acuerdo a su salud -y dicho eso a Crabe y Goyle, les preparó un estofado de verduras que aunque ellos rechazaron, al probarlo les pareció lo mas exquisito que habían probado jamás.

Los señores Parkinson se habían negado a comer y Molly no había insistido, sin embargo se encerraron en una de las habitaciones.  
Aun era una completa incógnita la charla de la noche anterior.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se disponían a salir del lugar. No obstante, se detuvieron en seco al ver la expresión de la señora Weasley,  
-Eh… ya terminamos… nos… vamos –Blaise titubeó.

-Se van… ¿Sin llevar sus cubiertos y vajilla a la cocina? –Evidentemente ninguno se esperaba aquello, se quedaron de pie como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un _petrificus totalus. _–Bien, tenemos que limpiar esto antes de que los Malfoy regresen a su casa y encuentren esto hecho un desastre. Además no podemos dejarles todo el trabajo a los elfos domésticos.

-¿Qué? Usted debe estar bromeando… nosotros NUNCA –Pansy pronunció la palabra como si le hablara a un bebé- hemos hecho nada de eso. Para esos son los elfos… -Molly chasqueó la lengua y los miró severamente.

-Les pondré mas tareas sino se dan prisa, Arthur explícales a los dos chicos de allá –apuntó a Theo y Blaise- yo me encargo de estos tres…

* * *

Harry dio unos golpes a la puerta con su varita y de inmediato, unos Aurores de alto rango salieron para custodiar a la familia Malfoy.  
Yacían allí impasibles, los miembros del Wizengamot, Hermione se percató de que superaban los cuarenta. Todos impecablemente vestidos con sus túnicas color ciruela con sus iniciales plateadas y elaboradas, sentados en las Gradas de la Mazmorra.

Draco percibió el parecido del décimo piso con las Mazmorras de Hogwarts y eso le infundió aun más valor.

Dirigieron a la familia hasta el centro de la Mazmorra y los sentaron para después ser atados mágicamente.

Humillación total. Deshonra para su familia. Narcissa miraba al frente, demostrando una tranquilidad que no poseía, al igual que Lucius. Draco por su parte, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.  
No quería eso para su madre, quizás él y su padre lo merecían, pero ella… ella no.

El trío de oro tomó sus puestos entre los miembros del Wizengamot, justo en el instante en que el Ministro de Magia aparecía por la puerta principal.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
Había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia después de la muerte de Voldemort, un Ministro competente y miembro de la Orden del Fénix.  
Miró a los chicos y les saludo con una cabezada para luego tomar su lugar en el estrado.

Hermione miraba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, eso sería lo último y ella estaba segura de que todo dependía de ella y Harry. No condenaría inocentes, porque de todas maneras ella los conoció y averiguó muchas mas cosas de lo que jamás se imaginó.  
Por ejemplo, ese sentido tan maternal de Narcissa.  
El inexorable silencio en el que se sumergía diario Lucius, cuando solía sentarse en el jardín trasero. Hermione se preguntaba constantemente ¿En que pensaba? E instintivamente miró al último miembro de la jerarquía Malfoy.  
Malfoy y sus insultos tan… poco ingeniosos, La estúpida sonrisa ladina de Malfoy, cuando la hacía cabrear. La noche en que durmieron juntos, sin tocarse, sin morbo. Las miradas desde el balcón, porque ella lo sabía desde la primera vez, sin embargo se obligaba a pensar en otras explicaciones. Su forma quimérica y su maldición. Todos pensando en que eran algo… como una pareja y ella no había tenido el tiempo de retractarse y desmentirlo. Todo pasaba por su mente al observarlo.

Él sintió la mirada de la muchacha y la miró a los ojos, nadie parecía percatarse de lo _profundo_ de esa mirada. Nadie les prestaba atención puesto que todos revisaban el caso Malfoy, entre los papeles que tenían frente sí.  
No hubo palabras, estaban de más.  
_Estúpida Sabelotodo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa y mucho menos esta maldita tranquilidad que me haces sentir. Joder. Parezco un marica._

Legeremancia.

_Como vuelvas a llamarme 'Estúpida' te quedas sin descendencia Malfoy._

Una conexión diferente, ellos _podían _escucharse cuando quisieran solamente y al 'escuchar' los pensamientos de la castaña, su mueca torcida que significaba algo parecido a una sonrisa, apareció. Era una conexión mental, comenzada por la Legeremancia para ser sustituida por algo más. Algo que Hermione no sabía pero averiguaría.

_Estoy seguro que muchas te odiarían si hicieras eso, no podría hacerlas feliz _-

Un guiño descarado apareció y un tremendo rubor invadió a la castaña.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo del Ministro de Magia.

La hora había llegado… el juicio comenzaría. Su futuro estaba tan próximo, pero espero impasible sin siquiera pestañear. Al igual que su familia.

* * *

_**-Dejen su review y por supuesto, mi respectivo Crucio.-**_


End file.
